The Investigation
by ColREHogan
Summary: Sequel to The Attempt. Was the Assamite sent to kill Julian betrayed by her employer? A new Assamite arrives in San Francisco to find out. New part 6 and COMPLETE.
1. A New Assamite Arrives

_Author's note: This story contains elements from the episode "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" written by Scott Smith Miller. The events of this story take place after this episode's timeline. Others own the rights to the Kindred: The Embraced and White Wolf characters. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Investigation – Part 1

By Diane Maher

Julian Luna quietly came up the steps into his library and found his friend Cash holding a body close to him and muttering about how he should have protected him. When the Gangrel placed the body back on the floor and bowed his head in grief, Julian watched as the appearance of the prone figure changed to reveal that of a woman. He recognized her as the Assamite who had tried to kill him a couple of days ago. Whoever wanted him dead, had failed now that Eddie Fiori had killed their hired assassin.

"Cash," Julian began.

The Gangrel looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Julian standing there. Julian continued, "The Assamite knew she had to get rid of you to get close to me. Eddie's impatience to kill me will cost him his head. I showed him mercy once. This kind of betrayal is unforgivable."

Cash nodded and stood next to Julian. "What's next?" asked Cash.

"Eddie will call a meeting of the primogen to announce my death and take control of the city as the new prince," Julian said. He held up his hand to forestall Cash's reaction until he finished speaking. "When you go, do not let Eddie know that I am still alive," Julian finished.

"What will you do?" Cash asked.

"I will bring the Ventrue and dispute Eddie's claim to this city. Go prepared for anything. One way or another, Fiori will be punished. When you are notified of the meeting, tell me when and where it is to be held and we shall go our separate ways."

"Yes Julian," Cash replied and left the room to give the orders to his Gangrel.

Julian covered the Assamite's body with a sheet from the closet down the hall and phoned Sonny. Once they knew the details of the meeting, he would have his childe bring the Ventrue to the location where Eddie would most likely try to take control of the city.

* * *

Although Alan wasn't anxious to reveal his presence, Shahin's second failure to kill the prince forced his hand. From the little information he had gathered prior to arriving in San Francisco, Alan knew where the prince lived, but not what he looked like.

A short while later, upon his arrival at the Luna mansion gate, Alan stopped his Harley and said, "I'm here to see the prince."

"Just a moment," one of the youths on duty at the gate replied. He snapped his fingers at his friend who called inside.

After a lengthy discussion, he nodded and then hung up, his friend said, "Follow us."

The first youth started towards the mansion. Alan followed although he was amazed at how easily he was being allowed inside this place considering the recent assassination attempt on the prince. Perhaps they wanted to keep the illusion of things being normal, as though nothing had happened.

Alan considered his mission as they walked up the steps leading into the mansion. Al-Ashrad wanted Alan to try and get this prince to accept some of the Assamites in his city. Ashrad had also told Alan that something big was likely to happen to the clan and soon. Alan wondered about that as he followed the youth through the door, down a long hall and up a curved flight of steps. He had been instructed to reveal himself to the prince according to the ways of the Camarilla as this prince was known for his interpretation and enforcement of Kindred law.

When they reached the top of the steps, there was another door. The youth rapped lightly on it and someone inside replied, "Come in."

Opening the door, Alan walked into a plush room, and the youth left to return to his post. At first glance, it appeared to be a conference room. He saw a gray-haired man sitting in a chair and staring into the fire in the fireplace.

"Are you the prince?" Alan asked.

The man stood and regarded him coolly for a moment before replying, "No, I'm not the prince. I am Archon Raine of the Ventrue. I assume that you are new to the city?"

Alan nodded and replied, "My name is Alan Ash. Where is the prince?"

There was a long pause before Archon replied, "He is...elsewhere."

Frowning, Alan asked, "Are you certain that nothing else is wrong? I've heard a rumor that the prince is dead."

From behind him, someone said, "If you are here on behalf of the Brujah, then yes, the prince is dead."

Alan cocked his head to the left and his brow rose in curiosity as he turned to face the door. "All I'm here for right now is to introduce myself to the prince. I understand that is customary when one is new to a city," replied Alan.

The black man nodded once in acknowledgement and said, "I'm Sonny Toussaint."

The other man wearing the elegant suit frowned, stepped forward and asked, "Who are you? What clan are you?"

Alan turned to this man and replied calmly, "My name is Alan Ash. I'm an Assamite."

Sonny whipped a phosphorus gun from his holster and pointed the gun towards Alan.

Alan raised his hands and said, "Take it easy, I'm not here to kill your prince. If I was here under that pretense, I would hardly announce myself." Sonny's gun didn't waver. Archon opened a long box and pulled out a shotgun. The other man frowned and also pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Alan sighed, shook his head and slowly lowered his hands. "I am here to find out who hired my clanmate and whether that person or persons gave her bad information which resulted in her death."

"Keep them up, assassin," Archon said. Alan kept his hands up. "Sonny, check him for weapons."

Sonny went over and frisked Alan, removing his gun and Kukri knife. "Satisfied?" Alan asked sarcastically.

"For the moment," replied Archon as he kept the shotgun leveled at Alan.

Alan watched as the man standing next to Sonny wearing the suit crossed the room and placed his hand on the back of the chair that the one called Archon had vacated. Alan noticed that the other Kindred present seemed to defer to this one.

"Where will you start your investigation?" asked the man.

Alan stared into the fire for a minute before replying, "With the Brujah named Eddie Fiori."

He smiled as he considered Alan's proposal to investigate the Brujah primogen. "Interesting choice. By the way, I am Julian Luna of clan Ventrue."

Alan nodded, lowered his hands and said, "Ah, you are the prince."

Julian nodded once and asked, "Why are you starting your investigation with Eddie?"

Alan continued, "Fiori is the obvious choice because of his ambition to be prince of this city."

Julian asked, "You expect me to believe that you're not here to finish the job on Eddie's behalf?"

Alan looked frankly at Julian and replied, "Yes."

Julian said in a menacing tone, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't order your death now, Assamite."

Alan thought for a minute before replying, "You don't believe in condemning someone just because of their clan affiliation."

Julian smiled grimly before inquiring, "And what happens then?"

"Depending on what I find, those responsible will either live or die," replied Alan grimly.

"That's a foregone conclusion. Tell me how you know about Eddie's ambition to be prince," said Julian.

Alan replied, "I have been looking into this matter since before arriving in the city. I have gathered information about Eddie through various sources."

"It's not like Eddie goes around and says that he wants to be prince," Julian said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Alan's lips curved into a devious smile. He said, "Eddie has believed himself to be virtually invincible and the logical successor for the princedom of this city for some time now."

Cash entered the room and said, "I just got a call from Mario, one of Eddie's Brujah bodyguards. He said that the meeting will be at the Dock Workers' Union office in two hours."

"Thank you, Cash," acknowledged Julian. "I'll arrive promptly."

Julian walked towards the window apparently contemplating something. When Julian turned around after a minute, he said, "Alan, I'll allow you to investigate as long as you tell me who hired the assassin. Beyond that, I'll see to the offender's punishment." Alan opened his mouth to protest, and Julian held up his hand and continued, "My word is the law in this city." Alan briefly considered the offer and with a shrug and a nod, agreed.

* * *

Julian turned away, stared out the window, and considered his situation. Right now, he was dead and the Brujah primogen was making his bid for power in two hours. He was considering making a deal with an assassin and by falling in love with Caitlin, now shared his house with a very jealous ex-girlfriend.

Julian said, "Please excuse me. I wish to speak with Cash. Archon, wait with Alan in the office down the hall. Sonny, you know what I want done." Alan, Archon and Sonny left the room. Julian turned towards the Gangrel and asked, "Cash, what is the guard situation at the Dock Workers' Union office?"

"From what I know of our past encounters, Fiori keeps most of the guards near him. He does have one or two inside the building and at least one on the roof. I would expect him to beef up his security around himself now that he thinks he's prince," replied Cash.

Julian nodded in agreement and then said, "I need to arrive unannounced to that meeting."

"How will you do that?" asked Cash. "Won't Eddie be expecting some kind of retaliation from either of our clans?"

"Probably," agreed Julian. "That's why I need to immobilize the guards so they don't alert Eddie to my presence."

Cash thought for a moment before a frown crossed his face and he replied, "Julian, you're not going to have Alan kill the guards?"

Julian said nothing as he motioned for Cash to follow him. "No. The primogen would wonder whether their clan was safe and when they were next. I would lose their trust--such as it is--and the peace between the clans would be shattered. Remember, as far as Eddie is concerned, I'm dead. You must act as though I am until I arrive. I'll drive myself, so no one else knows of the situation."

Cash nodded in agreement and then left. Julian considered his decision to use Alan to keep the Brujah unaware of Eddie's failure to kill him until the moment was right.

* * *

Alan observed Archon as the Ventrue paced nervously across the room to the window. Alan focused his will briefly upon the older Ventrue before asking, "Is there a reason that you have such bitterness within you?"

Archon slowly turned to face him. His face was a studied mask of calmness. "What do you know of such things?" asked Archon.

Alan calmly folded his arms across his chest and replied, "Enough to know that since I'm an Assamite, you despise me, but your hatred of the Brujah runs much deeper."

A sardonic smile crossed Archon's face and he replied, "It's personal and none of your or anyone else's business."

Alan closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head in amazement before replying, "It usually is personal."

"You've got nerve trying to psychoanalyze me Assamite," Archon commented.

Alan shrugged. "Not really."

"You should stay out of your elders' business," Archon muttered.

"Ha! My elders' business? I'm not a neonate, Ventrue," Alan replied disdainfully.

"By my standards, I believe you are. When were you embraced?" asked Archon.

"In the summer of 1943," replied Alan.

"You are but a child among us. I've been Kindred since before people started arriving in the New World," said Archon.

"I suppose that was arrogant on my part," Alan admitted with a hint of a wry grin. He was about to continue, but heard approaching footsteps and fell silent.

* * *

Julian walked down the hall to the office and entered. He found Archon and Alan silently waiting for him. The atmosphere of the room was thick with tension, Julian noticed. Looking at Alan, Julian wondered how far he could rely on the Assamite's word. His instincts told him to not trust Alan, but the circumstances dictated otherwise. Turning to Archon, Julian said, "Archon, you will go to Eddie's meeting and act as the Ventrue primogen."

Archon nodded and added, "I will conduct myself as though you are dead."

Julian nodded in satisfaction. To Alan, he then said, "I need your help to arrive at the meeting of the primogen in secret."

Alan cocked his head to one side, looked inquisitively at Julian who nodded. "Are you saying that you trust me?" asked Alan, skeptical.

"No," replied Julian. "But for the moment, I need your help."

Alan said, "And in return for my help, I hope you will consider my request to remain in San Francisco."

Archon warned, "Julian, don't trust him."

Julian noticed that Alan shifted his dark gaze to Archon but remained silent.

"I expect you to disable the guards at the meeting place. I don't want a bloodbath. Is that clear?" asked Julian.

"Perfectly. I will do as you ask," replied Alan. "What is the guard situation like at the meeting place?"

"A few guards posted inside the building and a few more on the roof. Eddie tends to keep most of his guards around him," said Julian.

Alan nodded. "How many floors are there in the building?"

"Three, including the roof," replied Julian. Alan nodded again before sitting down in a chair and closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Julian.

Without opening his eyes, Alan replied, "I'm meditating. I try to do so before going on a mission."

"This isn't a mission, consider it a favor for me," Julian said. Alan said nothing.

Archon pulled Julian across the room away from Alan. "Do you think he'll go through with it?" inquired Archon in a whisper.

Julian shrugged and whispered in reply, "I hope so, Archon."

Across the room, Sonny shook his head and exclaimed in disbelief, "I can't believe you're allowing this...this assassin to be this close to you! You've even asked him to do something for you!"

Julian whirled towards Sonny. When Sonny saw the furious expression on Julian's face, he cringed away from his sire's wrath. "I'm asking Alan to go where you and the other Ventrue can't go. He will be in great danger if he's discovered by the Brujah," replied Julian.

"Can't you send Cash?" asked Sonny.

"I could accompany him, Julian," Cash said from behind them.

"Since when do the Gangrel associate with an Assamite?" demanded Sonny angrily.

Ignoring Sonny's comment, Cash said, "From what little I know about the Assamites, he can become invisible and can shapeshift into a human-like appearance. I can't do either of those things. Besides, as my clan's primogen, I have to attend the meeting. I can't spy on it at the same time." The Gangrel came and stood next to Julian.

Sonny was beside himself with frustration. "For cryin' out loud! You can't trust an Assamite!"

Alan opened his eyes then and glared at Sonny with silver glowing eyes. Julian saw the fury in Alan's expression. The Assamite didn't hide his anger at Sonny's biased comment. Alan wished that he could suck this man dry, but the curse on those of his blood prevented that. Such insubordination wouldn't be tolerated in his clan. Pushing down his anger, Alan closed his eyes again and focused his energy towards his mission.

Julian said, "Sonny, you know where we're to meet. You will say nothing about Alan to the other Ventrue, is that understood? And put Alan's weapons on the table next to him."

Sonny's expression was grim when he grudgingly replied, "Yes, my prince."

* * *

Alan pulled up in front of the Dock Workers' union offices and parked his Harley. He looked up and saw a guard look down from the roof. There was no one stationed outside the front door, though Alan assumed there were guards inside.

Alan walked to the door, tried to open it, found it locked and knocked. Moments later, the door was opened by a youth with long, dark hair and a cocky expression and he asked, "Who are you?"

Alan replied, "I'm new to the city and am here to see the prince. I've heard in the streets that the prince can be found here."

Nodding once, the youth said, "Follow me." He then turned and started towards the steps on the far side of the room.

Alan took two steps, grabbed the youth by his shoulders, spun him around, and clasped his hand over the Brujah's mouth. He struggled but Alan held him firmly and dragged him into an empty office.

"Who are you?" demanded Alan with a scowl.

The youth's eyes bulged with fear and he stuttered, "M-m-my name is J-Jason."

Alan leaned closer and whispered, "Tell me exactly what the guard situation is like in this building."

Jason's voice trembled with fear as he replied, "Don't hurt me!"

"Give me the information I want, and you will have nothing to fear," Alan whispered. "If you lie to me, I will kill you." To emphasize his meaning, Alan pulled out his Kukri knife and held it to Jason's neck right at his jugular vein.

Jason was on the verge of panic as the blade touched his neck. He said, "There's one other guard on this floor, one on the roof and the rest are with the prince."

Alan considered Jason's reply for a moment. If Jason lied to him, he would kill him without a second thought. With a sly grin, Alan punched Jason hard in the face.

Jason's body slumped in Alan's arms. He bound and gagged the young Brujah before he resheathed his knife. "Fool," Alan muttered under his breath. Alan's face began to distort as his appearance shifted. Fortunately, Jason was of similar build to himself. It made his appearance as Jason that much more believable.

Alan quietly closed the door and left the office in search of his next target. He listened to the silence around him. He heard a step behind him and then turned around. Another young man stood behind him.

"Everything ok, Jason?" the newcomer asked.

"Yeah," Alan replied with a sly grin. "This area is secure."

When the other Brujah turned to leave and continue his sweep of the area, Alan quietly subdued him from behind in the same way he'd taken care of Jason. After securing this second Brujah in the office, Alan glanced quickly at his watch. Julian would be here soon.

Alan headed up the steps to the roof. If he was challenged as to his presence, he was going to say that he was on his way to relieve the guard on the roof by the prince's order.

Thus far, he had been lucky that the two guards he had encountered were relatively inexperienced and easily subdued. As he got closer to the prince, Alan knew that wouldn't continue to be the case.

As Alan climbed the ladder to the roof, he focused once more on his mission. When he reached the door which led to the roof, Alan gently pushed upwards on it and eased himself through the opening. When Alan closed the door, he stood, turned around and found himself face to face with a burly man who reminded him of some of the older biker gang members he had seen, leather jacket, beer gut and all.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing up here?" the man demanded.

"I needed some fresh air," replied Alan.

The man turned away before a harsh bark came from his lips. "Ha!" he barked. "You're not the outdoors type."

Rolling his eyes upward, Alan shrugged as he followed the portly Brujah as he walked to the edge of the roof. He wanted to strike this one from behind as he had the other two guards, but was aware that the man was keeping an eye on him over his shoulder – as though he suspected something was wrong. The logical thing for Alan to do at this point was to kill the Brujah. Alan realized that he would have to choose his moment to subdue this Brujah just right or else he would be the one dying tonight.

The man turned to face Alan and commented, "You seem quiet tonight Jason. That's not normal for you. Usually, you're talking my ears off about this woman or that woman or something."

"Can't I just relax and take in the sights for an instant?" asked Alan, irritated. He was weary of this verbal cat and mouse game the Brujah was engaging in with him.

The man turned and replied, "No. You have to go back inside and return to your post. The prince will begin his meeting soon. I'll keep to my post here. We don't want any unexpected surprises."

Alan replied, "No, of course not." He turned and walked back towards the door in the roof. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that the Brujah was looking down at the parking lot. From this vantage point, he would be able to see Julian's arrival. Alan paused briefly to consider his next move.

Suddenly, Alan felt a hand on his shoulder. The Brujah had used his discipline of celeritous speed and crossed the distance between them in an instant. Alan turned and the Brujah's punch slammed into his face. Stunned, he stepped back and shook his head.

"Damn!" Alan muttered as he licked the blood from his split lip.

The Brujah came at him again and landed a second punch in his stomach and another in his face. As Alan stumbled to one knee, the Brujah demanded through clenched teeth, "Who the hell are you?" Alan's leg swung out and swept the Brujah off his feet.

"Jason," Alan replied with a slight frown. The situation was deteriorating too rapidly.

Shaking his head as struck the ground, the man said, "Jason can't move like that. I know; I'm his sire."

"I've learned my lessons well, sire," Alan said, his tone mocking the Brujah.

"You bastard! What have you done with Jason?" the man demanded.

Alan chuckled. "He lives. What difference does it make to you?" He lunged towards the Brujah and landed a punch in his face and his stomach before the other man could defend himself. The Brujah fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Why are you doing this?" the man demanded. His eyes widened in fear and he asked, "What are you?"

Alan was silent as he reached inside his pocket and withdrew a vial filled with blood.

"How could you make yourself look like Jason? Unless you're one of those filthy assassins!" the man sputtered.

Alan kicked the Brujah in the stomach and the man rolled onto his back moaning in pain. Slowly, Alan unscrewed the vial's cap and muttered a brief incantation. Alan sat on the Brujah's chest, pinning his arms beneath his legs, forcibly opened the Brujah's mouth, poured the blood into his throat, and then held his jaw firmly closed to make sure that it was swallowed and not spit out.

"Oh Christ, you're a blasted Tremere warlock!" the Brujah cried out when Alan released his jaw.

Alan whispered, "You will remember nothing of this incident." The blood magic caused the Brujah to stare numbly into space. Satisfied, Alan punched the man in the face a couple of times to ensure that he was unconscious, and then stood and crossed to the edge of the building.

Looking down, Alan saw Julian and several others approaching the building. With a wry grin, Alan went back inside the building. It was time for him to go and play the part of the loyal Brujah bodyguard for a short while.

Alan went down to the office and stood just inside the door. Eddie acknowledged his presence with a silent nod. The first primogen arrived for the meeting. She was a beautiful, statuesque woman with shoulder length dark hair.

Alan watched as Eddie stood, came around the desk, and put his arms around her. She had a sad expression on her face and made no attempt to move away from him.

"Lillie, it's all for the best. You know that your clan will prosper now that the Brujah are in power," Eddie said.

Lillie was sad when she replied, "Sure Eddie. Once it gets out that I helped you, I'm dead for sure."

"It won't get out," Eddie said in a reassuring tone.

"You're wrong. Lillie told me what she did," a voice said from the door.

Alan saw who he assumed was the Nosferatu primogen entering the room. Inwardly, he shuddered with revulsion. Outwardly, he remained calm and turned his attention back to the primogen.

Eddie glared at Lillie and released her with a slight shove. He turned and strode angrily behind his desk. She straightened her shoulders, turned and sat in one of the chairs arranged in front of Eddie's desk. The Gangrel and Ventrue primogen arrived then and nothing further was said between Eddie and Lillie.

Once everyone was settled, Alan stood at the doorway to watch as events unfolded.

"Jason, will you take a post outside the door?" asked Eddie.

Alan nodded once and went outside the door. He listened as Eddie started the meeting. He heard the sound of footsteps below. When he went to the top of the steps to investigate, he looked down and saw Sonny, Julian and several others. The Ventrue had arrived. He motioned for them to be quiet as they came upstairs. Sonny stared at him as he reached the top of the steps.

Alan preceded the Ventrue into the office and took up a post just inside the door. He listened as he waited for Julian to enter and put an end to Eddie's hopes of ruling the city.

* * *

As Julian drove to the Dock Workers' offices, he wondered how far he could trust Alan. He considered the situation he faced at Eddie's meeting tonight. Because of Alan's clan affiliation, I shouldn't trust him, but I know that an Assamite will get the job done, Julian thought.

Shaking his head, Julian knew that it was a moot point to be second guessing his judgment now. Alan had agreed to do what he asked in return for his consideration to allow the Assamite to remain in the city. Julian couldn't discuss the situation with anyone as Archon and Cash had already left for the meeting. Sonny and the other Ventrue would meet him outside the building. He would evaluate this situation later, after Eddie was punished for his actions.

The Ventrue who met Julian at the union offices were mostly police and law enforcement types. As Julian stepped from the car, he noticed how few of his clan there were present. He would have to take stock of their numbers in the city later.

When they entered the building, there were no guards in sight. A youth appeared at the top of the steps and motioned for them to come up the stairs quietly.

As they arrived just outside the door to Eddie's office, Julian listened as Eddie made his bid to take over the city as prince. Julian looked at the youth who stood in front of him.

Nodding once, the youth walked back into the room and stood just inside the door.

Julian smiled inwardly as he realized that the youth must be Alan in disguise. The Assamite had done what he asked. Whether it was done without bloodshed, Julian had no way of knowing until the next time he spoke with Alan.

* * *

In the form of Jason, Alan watched as Eddie arrogantly announced that the Brujah now ruled the city with him as the new prince. Alan thought that the lack of reaction from the primogen present at the meeting suggested that they were unlikely to challenge the Brujah's claim to the princedom.

Eddie came around to the front of the desk and sat on the edge. He began, "Julian is dead."

Before Eddie continued, he looked at each of the primogen seated before him. Shaking his head, he said, "You all know how awful Julian treated the Brujah. You knew it was wrong, but were too afraid of Julian to protest. However, the clans will prosper under my rule."

The primogen were silent. Alan watched in amazement how easily Eddie believed that the other primogen capitulated to him. What a load of bullshit Eddie was giving to them. Did he seriously think that taking over the princedom of the city was this easy?

"Now that Julian's gone," Eddie finished, "the Brujah will rule this city with me as prince. Is there anyone here who will challenge my right to rule?" None of the primogen said anything.

Julian entered the room then and said, "I will."

The Brujah enforcers present whirled around, cocked their guns and pointed them towards the source of the voice. The Ventrue came up behind Julian and did likewise. Eddie moved around the desk to confront Julian.

The bald-headed primogen turned towards the door and screamed in shock at seeing Julian alive. Lillie now stood next to Eddie and stuttered incoherently because she was shocked at Julian's presence. Both the Gangrel and Ventrue primogen already knew Julian was still alive and their expressions were smug and satisfied. Alan saw the realization of defeat dawn upon the Brujah's face.

Alan watched as Eddie made a last effort to regain his lost power. Eddie was acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He didn't see Lillie pick up the samurai sword from the stand behind his desk.

"I think a little bloodshed is a good thing," Lillie said.

Eddie turned to face her and saw the sword as she raised it to decapitate him. A quick stroke of the sword by Lillie ended Eddie's life. Those Brujah present in the room drifted away from Eddie and headed towards another suit-clad man. To be consistent with his current role as Jason, Alan followed suit.

* * *

As Julian entered the room, he noticed Lillie's close proximity to Eddie and felt a brief stab of betrayal as he began to understand Lillie's part in the Brujah's conspiracy.

Where Eddie's motivations were based on a lust for power, Lillie's motivations were quite different as Julian suspected they were based in jealousy over his relationship with Caitlin. That she had hired the private investigator to take pictures of him with Caitlin proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Eddie was determined to wrestle power from Julian, but Julian said, "Without the primogen behind you, you are powerless."

Furious, Eddie tried to save face in front of his clan. "No! I am the prince!" Eddie shouted.

Lillie grabbed one of Eddie's samurai swords from the stand behind his desk and pulled the blade from its sheath. As she lifted the blade, she said, "I think a little bloodshed is a good thing."

Eddie looked at her in amazement for a moment before she brought the blade down and severed Eddie's head from his body.

When Lillie looked up at Julian, her expression was one of justice. He was almost satisfied that she had seen the error of her ways. The taste of betrayal, however brief, was still there and tainted her.

Julian stepped forward and said, "Eddie belongs to you, Cyrus." To the other Brujah, he continued, "Your primogen is dead. You must choose another. I will honor any choice you make. But choose wisely."

* * *

The Brujah named Cyrus looked at Julian. Alan didn't know Cyrus' position in the clan so he remained where he was for the moment. Once Julian, the Ventrue, and the other primogen left, Alan waited to see what the Brujah did next.

After the door slammed, Cyrus indicated Eddie's remains on the floor with a sweep of his hand and said, "Get rid of that, Jason."

Alan, still disguised as Jason, took Eddie's decapitated corpse to the incinerator in the basement, he searched the body, removed Eddie's wallet and found a scrap of paper inside that had the phone number of the Assamite clan's current contract lawyer in Los Angeles written in blue ink on it.

Alan pocketed Eddie's wallet, folded the scrap of paper into a small size and slid it inside his sock for the moment. Then, he incinerated Eddie's body.

As Alan climbed the steps, he considered what he had found.

"Jason!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?" asked Alan.

"Come back up here. Cyrus wants to talk to us before he returns to L.A.," Mario replied.

Alan climbed the stairs. When he entered the room, Cyrus-the one wearing the expensive gray suit-sat at the desk belonging to the late Fiori, looked expectantly at him. "The remains have been disposed of in the incinerator and are burning as we speak," Alan reported.

Cyrus nodded and said to those assembled, "You need to choose a new primogen. Julian has already indicated that he will accept whoever is chosen. I expect there will be much strife within the Brujah clan of San Francisco until a new primogen is chosen."

Mario asked, "Will you assist us in choosing a primogen?"

Shaking his head, Cyrus replied, "That must be the choice of the Brujah of this city as a whole." He stood to leave. "When there is a new primogen chosen, I expect to be notified of who it is. If there are no further questions, then I'll be returning to L.A."

Cyrus looked around the room at the assembled Brujah. They were all looking to him for help. "You know what you have to do. I expect to be notified when there is a new primogen. If the new primogen is not among those currently present in this room, I leave it to you to see that he or she is told to contact me."

Cyrus then stood and said, "Choose your primogen well."

The Brujah present gaped at him. Mario was the first to recover his wits and speak. "Can't you just appoint someone to the position? After all, you're a prince."

Cyrus shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. The new primogen for your clan must be chosen by all the Brujah in San Francisco. I have no authority here and Julian has already told you that he will accept whomever you choose."

The Brujah began dispersing. This was Alan's cue to follow them as the clan members went their separate ways. He followed the younger Brujah as they went downstairs. Mario followed Cyrus down the steps and Alan followed them. As they headed for the door, Mario asked, "My prince, what about Julian Luna?"

Cyrus turned towards Mario and asked, "What about him?"

Mario seemed less confident as he continued, "I...I suppose my question revolves on the recent assassination attempts against Luna. Were they part of Eddie's failed coup attempt? Or did you hire the Assamite for Eddie?"

Alan was behind Mario and heard this exchange. Cyrus frowned and continued, "That is something that Eddie took with him to the grave, Mario. Besides, both Eddie and the Assamite are dead and Luna still lives. Eddie's plan was laid out perfectly, until he screwed it up by killing the Assamite. You heard what Julian said. There's no way that Eddie could have known that he had shot the Assamite unless she gave herself away and I don't believe that she did."

Mario nodded and said, "It doesn't make losing a good friend any easier." He then left and Cyrus walked out the door. Alan followed Cyrus outside and climbed on his Harley. Alan made a mental note of Cyrus' license plate number before the limousine pulled away.

Alan considered what he heard as he started his Harley and drove back to the Haven. He would have to investigate this matter further in Los Angeles. However, right now, he was tired and hungry. He would hunt his meal from there tonight.


	2. The Investigation Heats Up

_Author's Note: The Kindred: The Embraced characters are owned by others. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Investigation – Part 2

By Diane Maher

As Alan drove to the Haven after the incident with the Brujah was resolved, Cash pulled up next to him. With a quick glance over at the Gangrel, Alan changed his features back to his normal appearance.

"Wish I could change into something besides a wolf," Cash commented as he watched Alan's features distort. "I don't suppose you would show me how you do that?"

Alan said nothing and they rode on in silence. "I'm going to have to follow Cyrus to Los Angeles. But first, I need to feed."

Cash nodded once in acknowledgement and said, "Let's make sure Cyrus goes to the airport; they followed him most of the way. Then, they drove to the Haven. On arriving, they parked theirbikes and went inside. Cash went upstairs and Alan found himself a table.

Alan ordered a drink and sat and watched the various people who came and went. He saw Julian sitting at a table with a classy looking blonde. Frowning, Alan thought, _Typical Ventrue!_

There was a commotion on the far side of the room. Alan watched as a dark haired woman threw her drink into Mario's face and then stormed away from his table. Mario snapped his fingers and several youths headed after the woman. Alan stood and started after them.

Sonny was on his way in when the woman ran out, followed by a couple of guys. Not knowing their intent, Sonny turned and followed them.

Alan ran past Sonny. By this time, the youths were kneeling over someone on the ground in an alley.

"Let me go!" a woman's voice demanded.

"We'll let you go, after we've taken you back to Mario!" one of them said.

Alan exclaimed, "Leave her alone!"

"Make us!" one of them shouted.

"What part of the phrase 'leave her alone' didn't you goons understand?" Alan asked menacingly.

"You can't stop us by yourself!" one of the youths jeered.

Sonny came up behind Alan and said, "He's not by himself!"

The youths saw the black Ventrue come up behind the first intruder and decided that this matter would be best settled later. They stood and ran down the alley.

Alan walked over to where the woman sat on the ground. Her shirt was ripped in half and she was trying to hold it together. He took off his black leather jacket and held it out to her.

"Here, put on this jacket and zip it up," Alan said softly.

The woman took his jacket and Alan turned away while she put it on. When she turned around again, Alan took in the rest of her slim figure.

"Thank you, mister," she said quietly as she stood.

Alan replied, "You're welcome. I'm Alan Ash."

"I'm Sharon St. James," Sharon said.

Behind him, Sonny asked, "Are you all right, ma'am? I'm Detective Sonny Toussaint, SFPD."

"Yes. Thanks to you and mister Ash," Sharon replied. She looked around, saw her purse and picked it up.

"Can we escort you back to the Haven?" Sonny asked.

The woman nodded and as they started back, she stayed close to Alan. They returned to the Haven without further incident.

Sonny went downstairs first and when he returned, said, "Mario's still here."

The woman shrugged and took Alan's hand in hers. "I hope you don't mind, Alan. I'll show that bastard Mario that I don't think much of him!" Sharon said.

With a grin, Alan replied, "I don't mind. Are you certain that you want to return here?"

"I hadn't thought about that because I was so mad at Mario. Maybe you're right; perhaps I should just go home for the night," Sharon replied. "Do you mind if I take your address and return your jacket to you tomorrow?"

"No. Here's my address," Alan replied. He handed a business card to her and added, "The best time for you to come is after sunset."

Sharon said, "Thank you." She was turning to leave and then suddenly she hugged Alan.

Surprised, Alan responded in kind. He noticed the Ventrue gaping at him. When she let go, he mentally shook himself back to reality. "Good night, Sharon," Alan said cordially.

"Good night, Alan," Sharon said. She turned and walked down the street, away from the Haven.

"What the hell was that?" Sonny asked when Sharon was out of earshot.

"I acted normally," Alan replied. "She doesn't suspect that I'm anything other than a normal human man."

"Today's men aren't known for being overly polite," Sonny said.

"I was raised better than today's men," Alan replied with a grin.

Sonny said, "We need to tell Julian what happened out there tonight."

"Why?" Alan asked. "It's a minor incident."

Sonny frowned and leaned closer. "In case you didn't notice, those were some of Mario's Brujah cronies out there tonight. With the current power struggle going on in the Brujah clan in this city right now, even a minor incident could lead to something major. Got it?"

Alan's lips were pursed in a straight line as he leaned toward Sonny and muttered, "Don't patronize me, Ventrue."

Mario and his Brujah left and witnessed the end of this incident. "Who is that talking to that Ventrue scum?" Mario asked.

"I don't know," the man next to him replied. "Hey boss, what about your girl?"

"I'll deal with her next," Mario muttered. "No one throws a drink in my face in public and gets away with it."

Alan heard this and whispered to Sonny, "You go talk to Julian if that's what you want. I'm going to follow Mario and his goons. I think he will go after Sharon."

"Keep the masquerade in mind when you're around Sharon," Sonny said.

With a quick nod, Alan left. He went outside, climbed on his Harley, started the motor and followed the car that Mario was in at a distance.

When the car stopped at an apartment building, Alan parked and stealthily followed the Brujah inside. He made his way up to the third floor. Keeping to the shadows, Alan listened and heard the sounds of a struggle.

"No! Stop it! Mario, you're hurting me!" a woman shouted.

Alan recognized the voice as Sharon's. He headed to apartment number six where her shouting seemed to be coming from. His features distorted into those of Jason once more. He entered the apartment through the slightly open door. Mario and the two Brujah that had threatened Sharon outside the Haven earlier were there.

"Stop it, Mario!" Alan shouted.

Mario turned away from his victim, recognized his fellow Brujah and demanded, "Jason! What the hell are you doing here?"

Behind Mario, Sharon was naked in a chair, her eyes closed, her face streaked with tears and her hands were secured behind her and her ankles were cuffed to the legs of the chair. When Mario raised his head, a disguised Alan saw blood trickling down from a wound on her breast from where Mario had sunk his fangs into her. There was also blood in her crotch from where she'd apparently been raped.

Alan was furious. Mario added, "Well, Jason? I'm waiting."

"I figured that it was time for me to get rid of the competition in this city," Alan said.

Mario laughed evilly. "What are you going to do, strangle me with your bare hands?"

"No," Alan said.

Mario nodded and the two youths started toward Alan. Having seen that Sharon's eyes were closed, Alan whipped his Kukri knife from its sheath inside his jacket and with a swift movement, beheaded one of his two attackers. The second youth was startled and his eyes widened with fear as he stared at the wicked looking blade. Alan watched as the youth backed towards the window and then made his escape by ducking out onto the fire escape.

Despite the death of one of his fellow Brujah, Mario seemed nonplussed. He reached into his pocket as the second youth ducked out the window.

"Look out!" Sharon shouted.

Alan turned back just as Mario came at him brandishing a knife. Alan's reflexes allowed him to deflect the blow headed for his neck and the knife plunged into his right shoulder at the joint. He howled in pain and his Kukri knife fell from his hand. Mario's expression was one of triumphant glee when he twisted the knife in his shoulder.

"What were you saying about getting rid of the competition?" Mario demanded as he twisted the knife some more.

A growl came from Alan's throat as his other hand balled into a fist and slammed into the side of Mario's head.

Disoriented, Mario released the knife, stumbled back, snatched up the Kukri knife from the floor, and inexpertly swung it at him. Alan ducked and knocked the knife from Mario's hand. Mario kicked Alan in the groin and then after he fell to the floor in pain, slammed his foot into Alan's face. Mario picked up Alan's limp body and then threw him across the room. Alan's body slammed into the wall and then fell in an unmoving heap next to the door. His dark mane of hair fell over his face. This was fortunate as Alan felt his features return to normal just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sharon's eyes were wide with fear after seeing Mario throw the man across the room and into the wall. She watched as Mario then picked up the knife once more and came to stand in front of her. Mario brandished the fearsome knife in front of her and she squirmed in the chair.

"Now, Sharon my love, you shall be with me forever," Mario said sibilantly.

"NO!" Sharon shouted. "I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged," Mario whispered as he slid the knife's blade across her thighs, stomach and then across her breasts.

"Ow!" Sharon screamed. "You bastard!"

Mario dropped the knife, leaned down, pressed down on the edges of the wounds, so more blood would ooze out and licked the blood from first her thighs and then from her crotch. Sharon was disgusted as Mario licked his way up her body, leaving a trail of smeared blood on her skin. He leaned close to her face and muttered, "You're all mine now, Sharon."

"No, I'm NOT!" Sharon shouted angrily. She writhed in the chair, trying desperately to free herself. Mario grasped her breasts, squeezed them and then licked the blood that oozed from the cuts he'd made. Sharon closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried out, "I'll have nothing more to do with a crazy, screwed up bastard like you anymore!"

Elsewhere, there were sirens approaching and cries of "FIRE!" as people panicked and ran down the hall and the fire escape. Sharon heard the sounds of glass breaking and fire crackling as it consumed the old timber of the building.

Mario was about to unlock the cuffs binding her hands but after her shouted insults, he threw the keys out the window with a deft flick of his wrist. "As you wish; you can die here with that fool." He indicated where the man he fought lay unconscious on the floor. "You were good - one of the best women I've ever had. Too bad you're going to die; you would have been a great Brujah bitch."

Sharon spat as Mario left through the window. As Mario's footsteps clattered down the fire escape, Sharon heard a moan come from the other side of the room. The man lifted his head, brushed his hair back with a swift gesture.

* * *

"Alan! What are you...when did you get here?" Sharon asked, stunned. "I thought someone else fought Mario!"

A bottle broke the window and it shattered on a wooden chair next to the window. It was a Molotov cocktail. The fire spread quickly and lapped at the other furniture and curtains.

"I can't explain right now. If we don't get out of here, we'll both die," Alan replied.

"I'm stark naked and handcuffed to this chair!" Sharon cried out. She was rapidly becoming panic stricken and her blood-covered breasts heaved with each breath. "Mario threw the keys to these handcuffs out the window!"

Alan pulled himself upright and started toward her. "I'll free you," Alan said as he picked up his Kukri knife with his left hand.

Smoke was filling the apartment from below and under the door from the hallway. "Leave me and save yourself!" Sharon cried out.

Despite the fact that the fire could destroy him, Alan didn't want to leave this woman behind. Her refusal to surrender to Mario despite what he had done to her stirred something within him. Besides, Mario had blatantly broken the masquerade by telling her that she would have made a good Brujah. He tucked that information away for future use.

Alan went around behind Sharon and out of her sight, used what remained of his vampiric strength to break the links of the cuffs on her hands. He was too weak now to do any more than a normal human could.

"Can you stand?" Alan asked. She nodded. "I'll lift up the chair legs far enough for you to get the cuffs off the legs. Get dressed, grab what you can carry and let's get out of here!"

Alan used his weight to tip the chair backwards; Sharon stood and pulled her feet free of the chair. The sight and smell of Sharon's blood was intoxicating to him. Looking around, he saw the fire rapidly spreading. She quickly went into the next room. The door closed behind her.

He opened the door so that he could make sure she wasn't in danger and watched as she opened her closet and pulled out some clothes and a duffel bag. He turned away as she dressed. A minute later, the window in that room shattered and another Molotov exploded when it hit the floor.

Quickly, she threw some other clothes, a few pictures, her camera equipment and a spare pair of shoes into the bag. She grabbed her purse and his jacket. By now, there was a thick layer of smoke at eye level in the apartment.

She fell to her knees and started coughing. He got down on the floor with her and they crawled through the smoke filled living room. Alan noticed the Brujah's corpse burning to his left and didn't stop to watch. Sharon crawled next to him on his right and didn't seem to notice the gruesome sight though the smoke and flames.

After feeling the door to make sure there were no flames on the other side, Sharon opened the door. They were greeted with a wall of thick, black smoke. She pointed left in the direction of the rear stairwell.

Alan nodded and followed her. He would be glad to get out of the building as he heard the roof start collapsing behind them on the far side of the building. As they made their way down the steps, fire burst through the wall and the steps in front of them. Alan looked at the flames and then glanced above them. The entire roof would soon fall on their heads. He wasn't about to die the final death. He glimpsed a door through the smoke and pointed.

Sharon looked, saw it and shouted, "We're going to have to go through the flames!"

Alan nodded, took his leather jacket from her and put his left arm in the sleeve. He covered his face as best he could with his leather clad arm. Sharon leapt over the flames and he followed. He felt the fire licking at his clothes and the exposed skin of his right hand and arm. Sharon leaned on the fire door and opened it, activating the fire alarm.

* * *

Against his better judgment, Sonny followed Alan shortly after the Assamite left. When he arrived at the building where Alan's Harley was parked, the building was on fire and Sonny made his way to the rear of the building in case any of the people came out in the alley in back and needed help.

When Sharon came stumbling out, she was coughing from the smoke and Alan stumbled out behind her and fell to his knees. Alan's clothes were smoking and his right arm was blistered from the fire.

"Please help us!" Sharon cried out as she recognized him.

Sonny nodded and guided her away from Alan. "Come on. I have a car over here."

Sharon was glad when they reached Sonny's car. "Get inside, I'll tend to him." Sonny then opened his trunk, pulled out some blankets and smothered the smoking areas of Alan's clothes. Sharon watched as Sonny examined the knife protruding from Alan's shoulder. Sonny then dragged Alan and maneuvered him into the back seat of the car.

"Thank you for helping us," Sharon whispered as she gently brushed Alan's mane of black hair back from his pale face. She turned away and coughed several times.

Sonny noticed the cuffs on her wrists and ankles as he helped her into the car. He gave Sharon the keys to the pair of handcuffs he carried. "See if these will get those cuffs off you. As for helping you, you're welcome."

Sharon removed the cuffs, handed them and the keys back to him and said, "I'm glad to be free. The last thing I wanted to do was die chained up like that." When he situated Alan in the car, she looked at him and asked, "Don't you think we should get Alan to a doctor?"

"Let me look at him," Sonny replied. He leaned over Alan and saw how pale the Assamite looked. Alan didn't appear to have any serious injuries other than the knife in his shoulder. By Alan's condition, Sonny knew the assassin needed blood. Glancing over his shoulder, Sonny saw some people at the end of the alley who were now heading towards them. "Shit!"

"What's going on?" Sharon asked as Sonny closed the door, jumped across the car's hood, climbed into the car, started it, and put it into gear.

"We have company. I suspect they are the ones who started all this," Sonny replied. He slammed the accelerator to the floor and the car jumped forward.

"What are we going to do?" Sharon asked.

Sonny glimpsed Sharon's fearful expression. "I'm going to take you back to the precinct with me. You'll be safe from them there."

"What about Alan?" Sharon asked.

"I'll take care of him after I drop you off there. My partner will see to it that you get home," Sonny said.

"In case you forgot, I don't have a home anymore," Sharon said.

"You can...stay at my place," Alan whispered. He pulled the keys to his apartment from his jacket pocket and pressed them into Sharon's hand.

"Alan, you need help!" Sharon exclaimed, concerned.

"Shhh. I'll be fine. I just...need to...rest...for a while." To Sonny, Alan asked, "Will you see to it that Sharon is taken back to my place? She has the address."

"I'll have my partner Frank take care of her," Sonny said.

They arrived at the precinct then and Frank Kohanek waited just outside the building. He came over when Sonny stopped the car.

"What's going on here?" Frank asked.

"Frank, will you take this lady to the address she gives you?" Sonny asked.

With a quick glance at Alan, Frank replied, "Sure. Are you going to tend to him?"

Sonny nodded. "I'll meet you back here at the precinct later."

* * *

Frank took Sharon to his car. After they both climbed in, they put on their seat belts and Frank started the motor.

"Will Alan be all right with your partner?" Sharon asked as she gave him the business card with Alan's address.

"Yes. I'm sure that Alan will return to his apartment later," Frank said. "How well do you know Alan?"

"I just met him," Sharon replied. "After I broke up with Mario at the Haven earlier tonight, Alan must have found out that it was Mario's intention to come after me. Alan saved my life by getting me out of that burning building," Sharon said.

"Are you sure about staying with Alan?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Sharon replied. With a shrug, she added, "For the moment, I have nowhere to go. Alan was kind enough to allow me to stay at his apartment. I appreciate that. At least I'm not out on the street. I have no family here."

Frank pulled up to the address where Alan's apartment was located and waited until Sharon entered the building before pulling away and heading back to the precinct.

As he drove, he wondered about this Alan. Sharon said that she dumped her boyfriend named Mario at the Haven. He made a mental note to check out this Mario guy. Maybe he was Kindred.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Sonny asked.

"Are you going to kill me, Ventrue?" Alan asked as the car pulled away from the 12th Precinct.

"No. For the moment, you have not broken Kindred law or human law. When you do, then it will be different," Sonny said.

"Where are we going?" Alan asked.

"We have an appointment with the prince," Sonny replied.

Alan sensed the fear beneath Sonny's facade. He pulled out the knife from his shoulder. The flow of blood from the wound stopped almost instantly.

"That woman is worried about you, Alan," Sonny said.

"What if she is? It shouldn't matter to you," Alan replied.

"Julian might not agree with your attitude," Sonny observed.

Alan eyes narrowed and he thought, _If that's the case, then Julian had better stop seeing his human girlfriend._

As they drove further away from the city lights, Sonny repeated, "What the hell happened?"

"Mario went to Sharon's apartment and forced his way in with a couple of his Brujah thugs. I believe they gang raped her," Alan said quietly.

"And you decided to save her and possibly expose the Masquerade?" demanded Sonny.

"I decided to save her, yes. I had no intention of exposing the Masquerade." After a brief pause, Alan continued, "I think it was Mario's intent to forcibly embrace Sharon. I heard Mario say something about how she would have made a good Brujah bitch. The next thing I recall was the Molotov cocktails coming in the windows and setting the place on fire. I managed to break the chains of the handcuffs on her hands. I used my weight to push the back of the chair towards the floor and she freed her feet from the chair legs. Apparently, the Brujah that ran away before I fought Mario brought back some of his friends and they set the whole building on fire."

Sonny said, "Sharon now has no home to return to, Alan."

"I said that she could stay with me and I meant it," Alan said.

"You can't expect me to believe that you won't take advantage of her," Sonny said.

"I won't," Alan said.

"Aside from you taking a meal here and there, right?" Sonny asked, dubious.

Alan said, "It is our nature to feed from humans."

"Some Kindred don't see it that way," Sonny commented as he drove up a hill. "Stay in the car for a minute."

Alan nodded as they arrived at the Luna mansion then and Sonny said nothing more. A moment later, he parked the car, got out, and headed for the mansion. As he entered, Sonny saw Cash.

"Cash, Alan is out in the back seat of my car. Bring him inside to the study," Sonny ordered.

"Okay," Cash replied. He signaled for several other Gangrel to come help him with the Assamite.

* * *

"Julian, we have a problem," Sonny said.

"What kind of problem?" Julian inquired.

Sonny replied, "Some of the Brujah decided to set fire to an apartment building. Alan followed them there and came out of the burning building accompanying a human woman."

"Where is Alan?" Julian asked.

"He's with Cash down the hall in the study," Sonny replied. "Earlier tonight, Alan and I stopped some Brujah from attacking this same woman. I wanted to tell you immediately, but Alan insisted on following Mario when the Brujah left the Haven."

"So you followed Alan," Julian said, exasperated. Sonny nodded. "What about the woman?"

"I took her to the precinct and Frank is taking her to Alan's place," Sonny replied. Before Julian could protest, he added, "She has nowhere to stay now because of the fire. Alan insisted, gave her the keys to his apartment and I thought it better not to argue the point in front of her."

"I want you to keep an eye on her," Julian said. "Have Cash bring Alan to me here. You should return to the precinct."

Sonny nodded and left. As Sonny headed to the stairs, he paused at the room where Cash and Alan waited. He nodded to Cash who nodded once in acknowledgement.

* * *

Cash and Alan left the study, went down the hall and entered Julian's conference room. Alan tried unsuccessfully to assess Julian's mood. "Well?" Alan asked casually.

"Sonny has told me what he knows of the events of earlier tonight," Julian said.

"And you want to know the rest from me?" Alan asked.

"Who was the human with you?" Julian asked.

"Her name is Sharon St. James," Alan replied.

Julian frowned. "I have met her."

Alan looked at him, curious. He wondered how the prince had met her.

Julian said, "Alan, why did you follow Mario?"

Alan replied, "Sharon threw her drink into Mario's face at the Haven. She was subsequently harassed in a nearby alley. After Sonny and I intervened on her behalf, those who harassed her ran away from us. I gave her my jacket to cover herself as they had ripped her shirt."

"I see," Julian commented.

Alan continued, "Sharon left to return home a short while later, and as I spoke to Sonny outside the Haven, Mario and his Brujah walked past us. I heard Mario say he was going to take care of his girl next. Because of the incident with the drink earlier, I assumed that Sharon was the girl he was referring to and she was going to be harmed."

Julian nodded his agreement with Alan's reasoning. "What else happened?"

Alan recounted the rest of the events of the night. When he was finished, Julian said, "So we have one less Brujah in the city. Sonny didn't tell me that."

"That's because I didn't tell him that," Alan said. "I wanted to see how you took the news. You don't seem overly concerned."

"As the corpse was destroyed in the fire, I am not overly concerned. As for the woman, I expect her to remain unharmed," Julian said.

"It's a little late for that, Mario already harmed her," Alan commented.

"I meant unharmed from you," Julian responded coolly.

Alan's brow furrowed and he frowned. "If that's all, I think it's time I left."

Cash said, "Where do you want to go?"

Alan replied, "I'd like to collect my bike, but it's back near Sharon's old apartment building."

Shaking his head, Cash said, "I think the police may have impounded it as it was in the way of official vehicles. I can take you back to your place for tonight. You can contact Sonny to determine the fate of your bike."

Alan nodded in agreement. "Then let's go. I'm sure you want to get out of the sun as well."

* * *

The Harley accelerated through the streets and soon Cash stopped in front of the building where Alan's apartment was. He parked his bike and Alan slid off the back. Alan didn't look back before heading inside the building. He walked inside and pressed the button for the elevator. The bell sounded as one arrived a moment later. With a quick glance outside, he saw Cash watching him. Alan walked in, pressed the button for the seventh floor, the doors closed and the elevator moved upward.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the seventh floor, Alan walked out and turned left to go to his apartment. He pulled his spare key ring from inside his pocket and opened the door.

As Alan closed the door behind him, he could hear Sharon's heartbeat. His hunger gnawed at him. Alan could sense that the sun was nearly up as he entered his room where Sharon slept. As it was so late, he stripped off his clothes and crawled between the sheets and lay next to her. He could tell by her breathing that she was deeply asleep. Before closing his eyes, he bit her neck and fed from her. When he was finished, he licked the wound closed, lay back and fell asleep, satisfied.

* * *

When Sharon woke later that afternoon, she saw Alan asleep next to her and carefully slid from the bed. She took her bag to the bathroom, showered, dressed and then looked for something to eat in Alan's kitchen. After making a sandwich, and popping open a can of soda, she headed into the living room.

Sharon sat in a plush chair and put up her feet on the footstool. The television remote was on the table next to the chair; she picked it up, and pressed the power button.

The local news was on. Sharon listened as the reporter described the fire that had engulfed her apartment building. The reporter interviewed a policeman named Detective Frank Kohanek who was at the scene assisting in the investigation. He was the one who had brought her here last night. He finished the interview by asking anyone having any additional information about suspicious activities around the building to contact him at the 12th Precinct. She decided to go to the police after she finished her food.

By the time Sharon was ready to leave, it was early evening. She decided that she would call the 12th Precinct and speak to this Detective Kohanek before going there. She picked up the phone book, opened it and soon had the number she sought. She then picked up the phone and dialed. At the other end of the line, the phone rang several times before a man answered it.

"Kohanek," the man said.

"Detective Kohanek? This is Sharon St. James. I lived in the apartment building that burned down last night. I'd like to talk to you," Sharon said.

"Can you come to the precinct and I can help you file a report?" Kohanek asked.

"I suppose I could take a taxi…" Sharon began nervously.

"Are you okay?" Kohanek asked.

Sharon nodded and then realized she was still on the phone and that he couldn't see her expression. "I'm sorry; I'm still shaken up from last night. Perhaps when Alan wakes up, we'll come down to your precinct together," she replied.

"Would it be better if my partner and I came to see you there?" Kohanek asked.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Sharon replied. "Do you remember where you dropped me off last night?"

"Yes," Frank replied.

"It's apartment 713. When will you be here?" Sharon asked.

"We can come just after sunset, if that's okay with you," Frank replied.

"Fine," Sharon said. They hung up.

* * *

Several hours later, a knock on the door startled Sharon from her nap. She put down the book she was reading, stood and went to answer the door. There was a peephole and she used it. She opened the door, but left the chain latched. Before unlocking the chain, she asked, "Can I see your identification?"

One man handed two wallets through the door. Sharon took them and opened them. The black man was Sonny, the man who had helped them get away from the building and she recognized him. The white man was Kohanek. Satisfied, Sharon unlatched the chain and opened the door. The two detectives entered and she closed the door behind them.

"Please sit down, gentlemen," Sharon began.

"So you would like to make a statement with regards to the events of last night?" Frank asked.

"I was inside the apartment building. My…um, my ex-boyfriend and some of his friends…" Sharon began hesitantly as she sat on the couch. "Mario, that's his name, forced his way into my apartment, knocked me out and when I came to, I was handcuffed to a chair, and completely naked. They sexually assaulted me."

Frank glanced at Sonny out of the corner of his eye. "Please continue."

"Sharon?" a male voice interrupted from the hallway.

"I'm in here," she replied.

Alan came down the hall and into the living room. "Who – oh, never mind."

"Who is this?" Frank asked.

"This is the man who rescued me from my apartment. His name is Alan Ash," Sharon replied. "We escaped from the burning building via the back stairs and ran into your partner in the alley behind the building."

Frank stood and extended his hand towards Alan. "I'm Detective Frank Kohanek. This is my partner, Detective Sonny Toussaint."

Alan replied cordially, "Yes, I remember you from last night, Detective Toussaint." He held out his left hand to greet Kohanek. "Sorry, but my right shoulder is still sore from last night."

"My partner and I are here at Ms. St. James' request. She wished to make a statement after last night's events," Frank said. "Do you wish to make a statement?"

Alan looked at Sharon. Her eyes were sad and tired, despite sleeping. He didn't have a problem with her being concerned, but he didn't like the fact that Sonny now knew where his haven was. Well, one of them, anyway. "I came in after whatever Mario and his friends did and tried to free her. Mario can usually be found at the nightclub known as The Haven."

Frank turned and looked intently at Sonny for a moment before turning back to Alan. "And nothing happened to you when you interrupted Mario?"

Before Alan could answer, Sharon interrupted, "Mario stabbed him in the shoulder and then threw him against the wall."

"I'll be all right. I think that what he did to Sharon is far worse," Alan said.

Turning towards Sharon, Frank asked, "What else did Mario do to you?"

Sharon replied, "He took this huge knife and he slid the knife's blade over my thighs, stomach and then…over my breasts."

"Go on," pressed Frank.

"He…I mean, Mario made sure that more blood came from these cuts by squeezing the skin around them before he licked them clean. He made sure that the blood covered other parts of my body and…" Sharon's voice tailed off and she wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered the incident.

Frank stole a glance at Sonny, who asked, "Are you all right now?"

Sharon nodded and then continued quietly, "I was terrified at what Mario might do and disgusted at what he and his cronies had already done to me. I refused to be involved with him anymore and he threw the handcuff keys out the window before he went out the window and down the fire escape. The next thing I knew was that Alan was there trying to free me. That was when the glass started breaking and the Molotov cocktails started fires in my apartment." Alan sat next to her as Sharon put her face into her hands and then combed her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Sonny watched as Alan sat next to Sharon. He still felt wary in the Assamite's presence. He felt that Julian was taking a tremendous risk in allowing Alan to remain in the city. This development with the woman made him feel even more on edge. Sonny wondered, _Does she fit into Alan's plans?_

Frank said, "If you want to wait a while before finishing your statement, we can come back again."

Sharon put her hands in her lap and shook her head. "Actually, you have my statement. There is nothing more to tell you."

Frank turned to Alan. "Is there anything you wish to add?"

"No," Alan replied.

"Thank you for making a statement. We'll continue our investigation," Frank said. "If either of you think of something we need to know, please phone either me or Sonny at the 12th Precinct," Kohanek said.

"We will," Sharon said.

Frank turned and headed towards the door and Sonny followed him. Sonny felt as though he was being watched and when he glanced backward over his shoulder, found Alan standing there. Sonny continued to the door and left with Frank. Alan closed the door after them.

The two detectives walked in silence as they went down the steps and left the apartment building. "Is there something else I should know, Sonny?" asked Frank.

As they climbed in the car, Sonny replied, "No, Frank."

Frank noticed his partner's evasive look just as he started the car. He wondered if Alan Ash was also a Kindred.

* * *

Alan closed the door after the two detectives left. Sharon still sat on the couch. He noticed her trembling as he sat next to her. He had planned on hunting tonight, but her presence in his apartment precluded that until she went to sleep. Instead, he decided to see about settling her and plan his trip to Los Angeles to continue his investigation. Perhaps she could assist him.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked.

Sharon nodded and had stopped trembling now. "I'm better, now that the police know about what that bastard did to me. However, I've lost everything I owned."

Alan said, "I'll gladly help you replace anything you need."

"Thanks," Sharon said. "I think I need to start with replacing my clothes. I've got my camera and a couple of lenses; I can get some film and work with the ones I have."

"Are you a photographer?" Alan asked.

"Yes. I've been doing some freelance work for the Times. It's paid the bills well enough," Sharon replied.

"I am a private investigator. I could use your services in my surveillance work," Alan said. When she looked dubiously at him, he added, "I'm willing to pay you well. I would need you to do the photography, development and printing of all pictures."

Sharon looked at Alan. "I'll think about it."

Alan replied, "Good. I have a trip to Los Angeles, if you would like to come with me and see how you like working with me. You won't have to pay for anything, and I'll make all your arrangements."

Nodding, Sharon asked. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night," Alan replied. "I've made travel arrangements for the two of us."

"You assumed that I'd accept your offer?" Sharon asked.

Alan shrugged. "I was presumptuous, but I hope that you don't mind."

Sharon shook her head, "I'll go get some film and prepare my equipment."

"Here's some money for some clothes and film," Alan offered as he extended his hand with some cash.

Sharon accepted the cash and said, "Thanks Alan."

* * *

Outside, Sonny waited in his car. Frank was swamped with paperwork and so Sonny decided to return to Alan's apartment. He watched as Sharon came out of the building and hailed a taxi. He decided to follow her and see where she went.

After several clothing stores, and a photography store, Sharon climbed in another taxi. This one returned her to Alan's apartment building. At that moment, Sonny's cell phone rang.

Sonny opened the phone and pressed the button to talk. "Hello?" He listened as the person on the other end spoke. "Okay. I'll make arrangements to follow them once they arrive."

After hanging up, Sonny headed for the airport to make arrangements to get to Los Angeles before Alan and Sharon did. He was to follow Alan there and observe the Assamite's movements, yet not interfere with his actions.

* * *

While Sharon was out, Alan began packing. He wasn't sure what to do with Sharon now. He wanted to keep her around for the occasional snack, but was also determined to keep his word to Julian in regards to the Masquerade. Normally, those of his blood didn't worry about such things, they did their job and left. His situation was different. He was to remain here for an extended period and try to gain the Prince's trust.

Alan made a few phone calls to L.A. while Sharon was gone. He made arrangements to meet with the clan's contract lawyer there. There was a knock on the door when he finished and when he answered it, found Sharon outside the door. She went into her room and resumed packing. As Alan finished packing what he would need, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his mind for an instant before it was gone. He put the suitcase on the floor next to the door, sat on the bed and prepared to focus his mind to determine what caused the pain. His eyes were closed only for a moment before there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Come," Alan said.

Sharon entered the room. "Thank you for your help, Alan. I have all that I need clothes wise and photography wise for the trip to L.A."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need?" Alan asked as he stood.

"No," Sharon replied.

* * *

That night, Alan and Sharon drove to the airport and boarded a small Lear jet to fly to Los Angeles.

"Is this your jet?" Sharon asked.

"No, it belongs to a friend of mine who has given me permission to use it while he is out of the country," Alan replied.

As they climbed into the plane, Sharon commented, "You have some very wealthy friends."

The door was shortly closed behind them and they sat in the plush chairs in the center of the plane.

A short while later, the plane took off and headed for Los Angeles.

"Alan, tell me why we're going to L.A. again?" Sharon asked.

"I have been hired by a man to find out who hired an assassin to kill him," Alan replied.

"Why do you need me?" Sharon asked.

"If I should find the person responsible, it would be helpful to have some pictures of them. This trip is necessary because a man who might know needs some persuasion," Alan said.

"I see," Sharon said. "I'll load my camera so I'm ready."

"Good," Alan replied.

What Alan didn't say was that his so-called employer didn't trust him to do what he promised. The pictures were to prove that he kept his promises. The plane arrived in Los Angeles an hour later. Alan and Sharon went to a building across the street from a lawyer's office.

They set up the surveillance equipment and the camera. Alan looked at his watch and then turned off the lights in the room. Sharon took her place behind the camera.

"It's almost time for our meeting. I'll go across the street and talk to him as soon as he arrives," Alan said. Sharon nodded.

A few minutes later, Alan left the room. Sharon watched as a man approached the building after Alan entered.

She turned her attention back to the window and took pictures of the man Alan was speaking to.

_What is going on in there?_ Sharon wondered. Her attention was drawn to a slight movement in the alley. She turned her camera towards the alley and took several shots as the person paused just inside the light cast by a street lamp. She thought that she recognized the man as the black detective from San Francisco who had helped them escape from her burning apartment building.

Sharon looked back at the office again and saw that Alan was still talking to the man. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Alan's number.

Alan entered the building where the contract lawyer's office was. He evaluated the security of the building out of habit and found it to be typical for an office building. He walked down the hall to the lawyer's office, opened the door and entered. Inside, a man sat at his desk reading some papers.

Alan crossed the room, and asked, "Who hired her?"

"I'm sorry, sir. This office is closed," the man said.

Alan frowned. "It's open, and you're going to be open too unless you tell me what I want to know."

The man cringed away from Alan. His eyes were wide with fear. Alan pulled out the business card which he had found in Eddie's wallet and asked, "Is this your card?"

The man looked at the card and nodded. "I still can't tell you anything. Client confidentiality..."

"Bullshit!" Alan spat. His cell phone rang; he answered it, listened briefly, said good-bye and then pressed the button to hang up the phone. He turned to leave the office. "Consider my words, Mister Folkstone," Alan said in a menacing tone.

* * *

After the door closed, Folkstone exhaled loudly and asked, "Did you hear that man? I've never had anyone speak to me like that!" Folkstone exclaimed.

A sophisticated looking woman came into the office. "No. He was quite rude. Who was he?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he's looking into a matter which is best left alone," Folkstone replied.

"I see," she said. She opened the folder which contained information about Julian Luna. "Does it have anything to do with Julian Luna?"

"Holly my love, I can't tell you that," Folkstone replied.

"Oh? Why not?" Holly asked.

"Like I said to that man earlier, client confidentiality," Folkstone replied. "I can't say anything about my clients. I imagine that some of them would kill me if I revealed such information about them."

She slit open her wrist with an elegant fingernail. She allowed Folkstone to taste her blood. He had been blood bound to her for some time. He made her feel good in bed and had a useful daytime job.

"Mmmm! You are wonderful!" Folkstone whispered. "Do you want to meet at my place?"

The office door opened again and this time, a black man stood there. The woman looked up, saw the man standing there and whispered, "Of course, my darling. See you soon."

Folkstone left the office. Sonny turned to the woman. "I see your taste is in lawyers, Holly."

"Yes. What are you doing here in L.A.? I thought that Julian kept you on a short leash, Sonny," Holly said.

"You've done well since you left San Francisco as a neonate," Sonny commented.

"Becoming primogen of the Ventrue in L.A. was no picnic. I'm doing well and our clan is gradually increasing in size. That's more than Julian can say, isn't it?" Holly asked.

Sonny went over to the window and looked out. With a shrug, he replied, "I suppose so. Julian has his hands full trying to keep the peace."

"He shouldn't rely on the other clans the way that he does," Holly said.

Sonny turned away from the window and asked, "What is the lawyer's specialty?"

"Mister Folkstone is a contract lawyer. Why do you ask?" Holly asked, mystified.

"Shit! Now I see why he came here!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about, that man?" Holly asked.

"Yes." He caught a glance of a man and a woman as a taxi stopped to pick them up across the street.

"What's the big deal?" Holly asked.

"I've got to go!" Sonny exclaimed as he ran out of the office.

Sonny quickly climbed into his car and headed after the taxi with Alan and Sharon in it. _Why is she hanging out with Alan?_ Sonny wondered.

He considered what he would do if he lost them. He didn't know anyone except Holly in the L. A. Ventrue. He missed a stop light. It was a particularly long one and Sonny slammed his fists on the steering wheel in frustration as he saw the taxi turn and disappear from sight. He returned to the lawyer's office.

"Well, I see you're back awful quick," Holly observed as she opened the door.

"I got stuck at a long light and lost them," Sonny replied.

"Who was that man threatening Mister Folkstone?" Holly asked.

"That was an Assamite," Sonny replied.

Holly inhaled sharply. "An Assamite! I've never seen one before. He didn't look like a Middle Eastern person. I've understood that Assamites are from that part of the world."

"This one is an exception to that rule. He's an American by birth," Sonny said.

"You seem to know a lot about him," Holly said. "What happened, did he come after Julian?"

"No," Sonny replied. "Another Assamite was killed trying to kill Julian. This one claims to be investigating the circumstances of her death."

"The assassin who tried to kill Julian was a woman?" Holly asked, amazed.

"They can adopt any shape they wish. I don't know if the man who was here is what he really looks like or if he's really a he. However, I've never seen him look different than he did when he was here," Sonny replied.

"Why are you following him?" Holly asked.

"I can't say," Sonny replied.

Holly's eyes narrowed. "Hmm. I see. If you don't mind, I have other business to attend to. Here's my number, if you need anything." She handed Sonny a business card.

He took it and said, "Thanks."

* * *

As the taxi started away from the curve, Alan asked, "Did you get pictures?"

Sharon replied, "Yes. I will develop them as soon as possible."

"Good, I have some calls to make," Alan said.

They arrived at their hotel a few minutes later. Sharon went up to the room to develop the pictures and Alan went to a public phone to make his calls.

Sharon closed the door to the room behind her, pulled out her changing tent, put her film and development tank inside, and zipped the tent closed. She then put the film onto spools and into a daylight development tank. Once the lid was on the tank, she pulled her arms out of the tent and then unzipped it to remove the fully loaded tank.

The development chemicals had been prepared earlier in the evening and were ready to be used. Half an hour later, the film was developed and hanging in the shower to dry.

Alan hadn't returned from making his phone calls yet, so Sharon curled up on the bed to sleep.

* * *

When Alan returned, he found Sharon asleep and the negatives hanging to dry in the bathroom. It was nearly dawn and he was tired from the events of the day.

His investigation thus far was leading nowhere. He wasn't surprised. One of his sources told him that Folkstone was the pawn of the Ventrue primogen. Alan had made arrangements to meet with a Nosferatu that he was acquainted with. This man had much experience in hacking into various computers and promised to get him the information regarding Folkstone by tonight.

Sharon's sleep was deep and so he fed from her before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Sharon woke the next morning and saw that Alan had returned. She dressed, and prepared for the day. She had made arrangements to rent a darkroom nearby and she went into the bathroom, took down the negatives, cut and sleeved them. After that, she put her chemicals and paper into a canvas bag, wrote a note to Alan so he knew where to find her, and then she left.

She arrived at the darkroom's location without incident. While she was there, she made a contact print and numerous enlargements of several of the shots.

When Sharon was finished, and the prints were dry, she examined the pictures. She realized that she did recognize the black man in the light that seemed to be observing Alan. It was the detective from San Francisco, Sonny Toussaint. The lawyer she didn't know. Sharon left to return to the hotel. When she arrived, she found Alan watching television.

"Hi Alan," Sharon greeted him.

"Sharon," Alan acknowledged. "Did you get the pictures printed?"

"Yes. Have a look," she replied and handed him the folder.

Alan took the folder, opened it and examined the pictures one by one. He stared intently at one of them, frowning.

"You must be looking at the picture of Sonny Toussaint," Sharon commented.

"Yes," Alan replied.

"Why is he following you? Or should I say following us?" Sharon asked.

"The person for whom I'm doing this investigation doesn't trust me to keep my word," Alan replied. "Or perhaps he fears for your well-being."

"Is there a reason I should be afraid of you?" Sharon asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

Alan turned his gaze upon her. She seemed so frail and vulnerable. "No, you have nothing to fear from me. This is a dangerous assignment."

"I see," Sharon whispered as she edged closer to Alan, intent on kissing him. The phone rang a moment later. She paused and looked intently at Alan. He shrugged and reached behind him to answer the phone.

Sharon hoped that she hadn't gone too far by trying to get close to him. He didn't seem to mind, but she would try to wait and see how he felt about her.

Alan said, "Good. Where shall I meet you?" He listened, nodded, hung up and turned back to Sharon. "Sorry about that, I have to meet up with someone. You should stay here."

"Why?" Sharon asked.

"The meeting is in a very rough part of town and I don't want you to be harmed," Alan replied.

Sharon nodded. "If that's what you want, then I'll stay here."

"Good. I shouldn't be long. After this, we should be free to return to San Francisco," Alan said.

"I have to clean up the bathroom after using it as a darkroom. I will be ready to leave by the time you return," Sharon said.

* * *

Alan stood and headed for the door, pausing to pick up his wallet from the dresser. He then left the room. Walking down the hall towards the elevator, he reflected upon how Sharon felt about him. She had been about to kiss him. He tried not to think about her as he left the hotel and headed towards the deserted area where he was to meet the Nosferatu.

Alan went inside a deserted building as he was aware that someone was following him. He walked around a corner and paused. The person following him rounded the corner a minute later. Alan grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Alan asked.

"Hold it! I'm Sonny," the man replied.

"Why did Julian send you to follow me?" Alan asked.

"He doesn't trust you, assassin. I would have thought that was obvious," Sonny replied.

Alan said, "The obvious answer isn't always the correct one. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on my way to meet with someone."

"I don't mind, but why don't I tag along?" Sonny asked.

"You might scare away my contact," Alan replied.

"Ha! I'm not likely to scare a Nosferatu," Sonny said.

Alan's eyes narrowed at Sonny's assumption regarding his contact. "Let's just say that my contact is wary of most Kindred. It's why this person is still alive."

"I'm surprised they are alive, considering you're an Assamite," Sonny said.

"If you wish to be useful, Ventrue, why don't you keep an eye on Sharon St. James?" Alan asked.

"Does she need protection other than from you?" Sonny asked.

Alan frowned and his eyes narrowed. "Do me a favor, Sonny. Just drop your prejudice of my clan affiliation for the moment and work with me. It is not my intent to endanger Sharon. However, things could get nasty from here on out and Julian isn't here to protect her or you."

Sonny frowned, but nodded in agreement. "I'll protect Sharon this time, Alan. Where is she?"

Alan gave Sonny the name of the hotel and the number of the room he shared with Sharon and turned to leave. "Is there something else you wish to say to me?" Alan asked.

Sonny was about to say something, but reconsidered, shrugged and replied, "No." He headed in the direction of the hotel Alan indicated.

Alan continued on to the place where he was to meet the Nosferatu. It was damp in the tunnel.

"I see you came alone," a grating voice said.

"I did. I know how you value your privacy, so let's get down to business," Alan said.

The Nosferatu chuckled, his voice sounded like he was gargling and speaking at the same time. "You don't want to be around me anymore than you have to Assamite. As to your query regarding who hired your clanmate, there is nothing concrete that can tie this person directly to the assassin."

"There rarely is," Alan muttered.

"However, all we know is that the assassin was seen entering and leaving the building where a certain man has his office."

"WHO?" Alan demanded.

"Our Brujah prince, Cyrus," the Nosferatu replied.

Alan stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That's who I suspected hired her. What I still need to find out is whether the information supplied to her by Cyrus was accurate or it was phony enough to draw her into a trap from which she had no hope of escaping."

"I know how thorough you assassins need to be, so the rest of what you require is here, you might be surprised," the Nosferatu added as he handed Alan a CD case.

"Good. I have transferred the agreed upon amount to your account and the rest will be paid upon my examination of this data," Alan said.

The Nosferatu nodded and left, blending into the shadows. Alan turned and left. As he walked down the street, his cell phone rang. He pressed the button to answer.

Sonny whispered, "I don't know who you've been talking to, but it seems like a lot of people want you dead."

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"Shortly after I arrived at the room, some people tried to break down the door. I don't know who they are or what their intent is," Sonny replied.

"Are they Kindred?" Alan asked.

"Yes. They may even be some distant cousins of Mario's here in L.A.," Sonny replied.

"Where are you?" Alan asked, frowning. He understood that their attackers were Brujah and that Sharon could hear Sonny.

"I don't want to say, in case someone's listening," Sonny replied. "Sharon is with me and safe."

"Sharon knows how we arrived here and where it's located. She can take you there. We'll leave as soon as I can get there," Alan said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her," Sonny replied and then hung up.

Alan returned to the building across the street from the lawyer's office. He powered up the laptop that he had stashed there previously. Alan quickly glanced out the window as the computer booted up and he saw Folkstone leaving with some fancily dressed woman. Alan loaded the CD into the drive, pulled out some binoculars and saw her face clearly, but didn't know who she was aside from the fact that she was Kindred. She was toying with the lawyer and he was groping and fondling her.

The computer was in the process of scanning the CD for viruses. A few minutes later, he heard a quiet chime which indicated that the computer was finished with its task.

"Whore," Alan muttered as he put down the binoculars and turned his attention to the computer. A few moments later, there were pictures and text including one shot showing Shahin with the Brujah prince of Los Angeles. "I am surprised, Nosferatu. Especially when you said there was nothing concrete to tie Cyrus with Shahin."

That and the included scanned documents settled that Cyrus had hired her. From what Alan knew of Julian Luna, the accompanying information seemed to be accurate. It also indicated that Shahin had not been betrayed in any way by her employer. _Had Luna managed to subdue her himself or was he lucky enough that one of his subordinates managed it?_ Alan wondered as he removed the CD and replaced it to its case.


	3. Return From LA

Author's Note: The Kindred: The Embraced characters are owned by others. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission.

The Investigation – Part 3

By Diane Maher

Alan prepared to leave and head back to the airport. When he returned to his apartment in San Francisco, he would check the disk thoroughly for any signs of tampering by the Nosferatu before sending his report to Al-Ashrad. Something in the picture hadn't looked right. Assamite magic could reveal any false images on the disk. However, he sensed that he didn't have the time at the moment to cast any spells that complex. He pulled a gun from its holster inside his jacket, checked that it was loaded and ready to fire. His Kukri knife was always ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Alan left the room, and then the building. He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed Sharon's number and she answered in a whisper, "Alan?"

"Yes," Alan replied. "Can you get back to the airport and meet me at the plane?"

"I think so. We're approaching there now," Sharon replied.

A few minutes later a taxi came down the street and he hailed it. The cab pulled up, Alan climbed in and gave the driver the address of the shipping company whose hangar the plane was parked in at the moment.

Alan considered what he had learned. As for Julian, he probably suspects Cyrus of hiring Shahin, but he decided to leave it at that. As far as he was concerned, Eddie took the truth with him to the grave. That was true from a certain point of view. Alan had the answers his clan demanded. The taxi stopped. Alan looked around and saw that he wasn't where he expected to be.

"Why aren't we at the address I gave you?" Alan asked.

"It's right over there, but you're not going to get away at all," the driver said. His expression was now cocky, and his eyes glowed silver.

Alan's eyes narrowed. He went to open the door, but found himself locked in. "You don't scare me."

The driver laughed. "Don't worry; you won't be alone in not leaving to go to your destination. We picked up your two cohorts as they approached. The Prince will be interested in speaking with all of you."

"You scum!" Alan exclaimed. His eyes were burning with anger.

"Don't be like that," the driver chided.

"What have you done with them?" Alan demanded.

"They're safe enough," the driver said. "I am to take you there to be held with them until the Prince arrives."

Alan tried again to unlock the door. The mechanism wouldn't work. He glared at the driver and demanded, "How do I get out of here?"

A smile crept over the driver's face as he replied, "You don't. There's no way out of this car for you unless I allow it. You see, the car knows who I am." He added, "Give me any weapons you have."

Alan moved slowly and the driver reached back to take his weapons. When he did, Alan grabbed his arm and immediately shifted his appearance to duplicate that of the driver.

"What are you?" the driver asked as his eyes widened with fear.

Alan said nothing, only smiled, revealing his fangs. He enjoyed the terrified look of the driver. His other hand reached up to the driver's neck and with one swift movement, broke it. Alan took back his weapons. When he reached to unlock the door, the mechanism responded and the door opened. He opened the driver's side door, went through his pockets and found nothing useful. He then put the driver's corpse into the trunk. He considered shooting the gas tank with a phosphorus round, but reconsidered it after remembering the fool's words.

Sharon and Sonny would be killed if whoever was in charge found out now. Sharon's death would be a waste. She was useful to him and her blood fed him. Sonny's death would doom any hope he had of establishing an Assamite presence in San Francisco. Given how he and Sonny had clashed verbally in front of Julian, the Prince would not believe that he hadn't killed Sonny on a whim. Alan knew that he could not fail in this task and therefore, couldn't allow them to die.

As Alan drove the taxi toward the hangar, he saw a lot of security that hadn't been there when they first arrived in L.A.. He drove to the hangar and parked. He got out of the car and approached a guard at the door. Looking inside, Alan and saw Sonny and Sharon tied up along with the pilot.

Alan asked, "What now?"

"As soon as the other one is brought here, we're to question them about their business here, then allow them to leave and blow them up in the plane," the guard replied. "I've planted the explosives. I plan to detonate them remotely once the plane is in the air."

Alan nodded and was on his way inside the hangar, when the guard said, "Wait a minute, you were supposed to bring the other one here!"

Alan looked over his shoulder towards the guard. He said, "He's in the trunk of the taxi."

"Good, the Prince will be here soon. Let's get this last one tied up and put with the others," the guard said.

"There's no need to worry about that, he's better off where he is for the moment. I already tied him up," Alan replied. "You and the others here should go outside and prepare for the Prince's impending arrival."

* * *

"Where's Alan?" Sharon asked, anxious.

"I don't know for sure," Sonny replied. "Don't say anything."

Sharon nodded and swallowed nervously.

The man at the door went and spoke to several of the other guards, and they left the area. The taxi driver came over to them.

"What is going on? What are you going to do to us?" Sonny asked. The man said nothing as he walked around and released them.

"Alan, is that you?" Sharon asked.

"Yes. Be quiet," Alan replied. "Go inside the plane and don't look out any of the windows."

"What are you going to do?" Sharon asked.

"Sonny and I have to check the outside of the plane for explosives," Alan replied.

Sharon went inside the plane without another word.

Alan said to the pilot, "Get the plane ready to leave. We're going to have to get out of here quick. Wait until we board before starting the engines." The pilot nodded.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"The guards have been sent elsewhere. The one I spoke with needed more persuasion, but he gave me the remote control for the bombs, and then told me where all the explosives were planted and how to disarm them," Alan said. "I need your help to remove them."

"You need my help? Are you crazy?" Sonny asked. "Let's just get out of here!"

Alan narrowed his eyes and replied through clenched teeth, "It doesn't work that way! One or more of the bombs could be set to explode at a particular altitude. Do you want to make it back to San Francisco in one piece?"

"Yes," Sonny replied, somewhat taken aback.

"Then help me," Alan ordered.

As they worked, Sonny asked, "Alan, how do you know about explosives that can be set to go off at a certain altitude?"

"I was in the U.S. military once. We were taught many things," Alan replied as he handed Sonny another disconnected bomb.

"When was that?" Sonny asked.

"I served as a pilot in the North African Theater," Alan replied. "What about you?"

"I was never in the military. I went to the police academy instead," Sonny replied. "So that's how an American wound up as an Assamite."

"I'm not exactly well-liked within the clan because of my nationality," Alan commented dryly. "However, I have done everything asked of me in an exemplary manner and my sire is pleased that choosing me wasn't a mistake."

"So why were you picked?" Sonny asked, curious now.

"I presume my sire had far-reaching plans, I never asked him," Alan replied.

"You were never curious?" Sonny asked.

"No," Alan replied, pulling off another bomb from the surface of the plane. "I saw how others were rewarded for their curiosity. Have you ever asked your sire why you were chosen?"

"Come to think of it, no. Since becoming Kindred, I haven't worried too much about it, I just accept who and what I am now," Sonny replied.

"You just do what the Prince asks of you to the best of your abilities," Alan commented as he pulled the last of the explosives from the plane.

"Right," Sonny replied as he took the bombs over to a dumpster, and placed them inside. Alan brought one more over which he stuck to the side of the dumpster.

Alan and Sonny boarded the plane, the pilot fired up the engines and shortly, it moved out of the hangar. The sound of the plane's engines brought the guards running. Alan pushed the button to activate the device. The dumpster exploded and burned. The guards were not harmed, but turned and ran back to surround the limousine.

"What happened, Alan?" Sharon asked as the plane soon took off and turned north towards San Francisco.

"Many things, Sharon," Alan replied as he sat in the chair next to hers.

"That's not much of an answer," Sharon commented.

"The information I obtained is of interest to many people, especially some friends of Mario," Alan said.

"Mario?" Sharon asked, nervous.

"He won't get you, I promised you that I would protect you from him and I will," Alan said. "Why not take this opportunity to rest? There's a bedroom in the back of the plane."

Sharon yawned. "I am pretty tired. Wake me when we arrive." Alan nodded as she went towards the back of the plane.

Sonny asked quietly, "Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes, I believe so," Alan replied. "However, I'm not sure whether the content is reliable."

"You think someone has tampered with it. Can you do anything about it?" Sonny asked.

Alan sat cross-legged on the floor and powered up the laptop. "Yes. The spell is complex, but can be done before we return."

"Good, Julian will want to see it as soon as possible," Sonny replied.

"Julian will have to wait. I must also do a check of the text included on the disk," Alan said.

"Can't you do it before we land?" Sonny asked.

Alan shrugged. "I suppose I could try. Make sure that Sharon remains asleep and you stay back. This isn't for her to see."

Sonny nodded and went to make sure that the human would sleep the entire trip and then some. Alan prepared the laptop and the CD and then began the spell that would reveal whether the image had been tampered with.

When Sonny returned, Alan was deep in concentration and totally focused on his spell. Sonny glanced at the laptop's screen, which now showed Cyrus and the Assamite who had tried to kill Julian. But there was a vague image that was slowly becoming clearer as Alan continued.


	4. What Next

_Author's note: Others own the rights to the Kindred: the Embraced characters. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Investigation – Part 4

By: Diane Maher

Julian went to his study, sat down and placed a call to Sonny. After he hung up, he felt restless; he stood and walked over to where a door had a picture of a wolf engraved in its window. He stared through its eyes as though he were seeing the world though a wolf's eyes. Julian wasn't angry; he was concerned with all the kindred violence that had taken hold of the city in the wake of Eddie Fiori's death. Half an hour later, Sonny came into the room.

Julian asked, "Sonny, what happened in L.A.?"

Sonny took Julian's hand in his and lightly kissed it before replying, "I spoke with Holly, our clan's Primogen there."

"What did she say?" Julian asked.

"Not much. She's been busy trying to increase our clan's size," Sonny replied.

"You think I should be doing the same here. What about Alan?" Julian asked.

"Alan went to see a contract lawyer there," Sonny replied. "He took Sharon St. James with him."

Julian frowned. "What's the connection between Holly and Alan? Why did he take Sharon?"

"The connection is that the contract lawyer Alan went to see is wrapped around Holly's finger," Sonny replied. "I think Sharon is helping him in his investigation."

"So it's possible that this lawyer is the one who would have any details regarding the hiring of the Assamite sent to kill me?" Julian asked. "And Alan went there to get that information from him?"

Sonny replied, "I believe so."

"What else have you learned?" Julian asked.

"I know that Alan obtained a CD with some information from a Nosferatu, but he suspected that there had been some tampering with it," Sonny replied.

"Did you see the contents of the CD?" Julian asked.

Sonny replied, "Not all of it. I saw a picture which showed Cyrus and the Assamite together."

"Where is Alan now?" Julian asked, his brow furrowing in anger.

"At his apartment, presumably with Sharon St. James," Sonny replied.

"Let's go visit him," Julian replied. "I want to know what else is on that CD."

Julian and Sonny left the room. When they arrived at the front door, Cash met them there with Julian's limousine.

"Cash, we're going to Alan Ash's apartment," Julian said.

"I know the address of the building," Cash replied.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Sonny got out of the car first. After looking around, he said, "No one's here."

Julian got out of the car and they headed into the building. Cash waited with the car. Sonny went into the elevator with Julian and they rode up to the seventh floor. When they got off and headed down the hall, it was silent. Halfway down, Sonny stopped and knocked on the door in front of him.

A moment later, Alan opened the door. Seeing who his guests were, he said, "Please come in."

"Are we alone?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. Sharon is out of the building for the moment," Alan replied, closing the door. He indicated for them to be seated.

"I'll get straight to the point," Julian began. "Sonny has told me that you have information regarding who hired the Assamite to kill me."

"Yes, I do," Alan replied coolly.

"Why didn't you come straight to me with the information?" Julian demanded.

Alan looked Julian in the eye and replied, "I believed that the information might have been corrupted. I wanted to confirm this first."

Julian's brow furrowed. "How can you do this?"

"I used magic to determine the authenticity of the data," Alan replied.

"I see. Did you still pay your contact for this information, even though it might be false?" Julian asked.

"I paid half, the other half was to be delivered upon my examination of the data," Alan replied.

Julian frowned. "I want to see the information before you did anything to it if possible and then what it looked like afterwards."

Alan stood. "Come."

Julian and Sonny followed him down the hall to an office. Alan sat to a desk that had a laptop sitting in its docking station. He opened it and activated a program. A minute later, an image appeared on the screen.

Julian's eyes narrowed. "Cyrus."

Sonny said, "That is the picture I saw on board the plane."

"That's the before picture," Alan said. He opened another image. "Here is the after picture."

"What? Cyrus and Eddie are both with the Assamite?" Julian asked.

"I saw the center image outlined on the screen while Alan worked in the plane, but the outline was in the same place and the same shape as Eddie," Sonny commented.

"So you believe this is the true image?" Julian asked.

"Yes, I do," Alan and Sonny replied in unison.

"I see. This means that all we have is speculation," Julian said. Alan nodded.

"Now what?" Sonny asked.

"Are these pictures the only information you have?" Julian asked.

Alan looked at the screen for a moment before replying, "No, but I haven't looked thoroughly through the rest of the information yet. I have been otherwise occupied since my return."

Julian pursed his lips for a moment and then said, "I want a summary and complete copy of the information you have."

"What will you do with it?" Alan asked.

"That is none of your concern. Bring it to me at my mansion in the hills," Julian said. "How long will it take?"

"I don't know. I have to be thorough so my report is accurate," Alan replied.

"I need to know as soon as possible," Julian said.

Alan inclined his head. Julian stood, turned to leave the apartment and Sonny followed. When the door was closed, Alan went to shut off his laptop. From the shadows came a sibilant chuckle.

"I understand what you told me regarding Julian," Alan commented.

"I have a different agenda than Julian. However, the same could be said of you, assassin," the man said.

Alan narrowed his eyes. "My purpose here is none of your business, Ventrue."

"I thought you would say as much." Archon stepped forward and whispered, "I'm sure that Julian would be interested in your other purpose for being in San Francisco. At the moment, however, I have need of your services. Price is no object."

"What do you need me to do?" Alan asked.

Archon opened his mouth to reply and the sound of keys rattling in the lock interrupted him. "Sharon is back. We'll talk later," Alan said.

Archon turned to leave the room. He paused, looked at Alan over his shoulder and said, "Meet me in the office above the Haven first thing tomorrow evening."

Alan nodded, turned off the computer, and followed him to the living room. The door opened then and Sharon entered the apartment. Archon left.

When the door was closed, Sharon asked, "A friend of yours?"

Alan glanced over at her and replied, "I think he's going to be my next client."

Sharon said, "I see. I finished printing those pictures you wanted. They're in the envelope on the table. There are also contact prints in there of the other negatives you gave me."

"Good," Alan replied. He picked up the envelope, pulled out the prints and examined them.

"Sorry if I interrupted your discussion with him," Sharon said.

"You didn't, really. But he and I will talk again tomorrow. He had some other business to attend to tonight," Alan said.

Sharon said, "I see."

Alan continued looking at the pictures and replied, "You have done well, Sharon. Thank you."

Sharon looked at Alan obliquely. "You have given me a room to sleep in, replaced a lot of what I lost when my apartment burned and paid me quite well for my work and I'm grateful. I would be foolish if I didn't give you what I promised."

"Do you mind helping me?" Alan asked. "Even after our problems in L.A.?"

Sharon came closer to him. "No."

"Would you still be willing to help me if the one I was investigating was Mario?" Alan asked.

Sharon paused. "Mario?" A cold shiver went down her spine. "I should ask Sonny if there's anything that can be done to get Mario off the street for good."

"Are you still scared of him?" Alan asked softly as he reached out and touched Sharon's cheek.

"Yes. I...I can't help it. You...saw what he did to me," Sharon whispered, averting her gaze.

Alan replied, "Yes. It was terrible."

"Mario is some kind of...of," Sharon paused as words failed her. She hugged Alan, closed her eyes and wept.

"I know. Mario must pay for what he did to you," Alan whispered as he stroked her back.

Alan knew that the danger to Sharon from Mario wouldn't end until either he was dead or she was embraced. He didn't want to tell her the former and he couldn't tell her the latter; at the moment, he would comfort her if that was what she wanted.

Alan decided to finish going through the data and complete his report tomorrow night. Then, he would speak to Julian about embracing Sharon. Alan knew the sun was rising and so when Sharon calmed down, he guided her to her room. When he turned to leave, Sharon said, "Don't leave me alone!"

"I can't stay in this room, it's not protected from the sun," Alan said.

"Take me to your room then," Sharon replied.

"You don't want to be alone," Alan said.

Sharon shook her head and they went into Alan's room.

* * *

Mario woke later that evening and went to the dock offices. He felt that the current strife within the Brujah clan in San Francisco was a good thing. With Eddie gone, he had a good chance of becoming Primogen. All he wanted was a woman at his side to share that with him. He wanted Sharon back so he could make her a Brujah.

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," Mario said.

The door opened and Mario turned to find Jason standing there.

"So, are you still interested in eliminating me?" Mario asked.

Jason frowned and his brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? I never tried!"

"Really? Then that wasn't you who showed up at my girlfriend's apartment, killed one of my bodyguards and tried to kill me?" Mario asked.

"No, of course not!" Jason replied.

"It sure looked like you," Mario said.

"I wasn't there!" Jason protested.

"Where were you?" Mario asked, frowning.

"I was with Sasha and a few others as we held up a crooked poker game," Jason insisted.

"He's telling you the truth, even if you don't want to believe him," Sasha said from the door.

"I stabbed you in the shoulder, threw you against the wall and you have the gall to tell me that it wasn't you?" Mario demanded.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Then who is walking around with your face?" Mario asked. It seems that someone has borrowed your identity."

Jason frowned. "This person had my face?"

Mario replied, "Your face, your body, and your voice."

"Who can imitate someone so thoroughly?" Jason asked.

Mario considered this before replying, "Assamites can! Like the one who tried to kill Julian, but failed. I remember a demonstration of her ability to get close to someone. She was able to change her appearance from a woman to a man."

"Who are these Assamites?" Sasha asked.

"They are the assassins of the kindred world," Mario replied.

Jason thought about what had happened the night the Eddie was killed. He had thought it was a Ventrue enforcer that had come in advance of Julian. Now he realized that it might well have been an Assamite.

"Is something wrong, Jason?" Mario asked, interrupting his tumbling thoughts.

Shaking his head, Jason muttered, "No. If you don't need me, I'm going out to feed."

"I do need you. I need you to help me find Sharon," Mario said.

"I thought she dumped you?" Jason asked.

Mario glared at Jason. "As far as I'm concerned, she's going to be one of us one way or another."

"Do you have any idea where she's living now?" Jason asked.

"No, but I think she visits the Haven with her new boyfriend," Mario said, his voice tinged with anger.

"What about him?" Jason asked.

Mario grinned, showing his fangs. "I'll teach him a lesson about taking what isn't his by making her Brujah in front of him and then have Sharon suck him dry. Sasha, go with Jason."

Jason nodded and left, with Sasha following. As they left the building, Sasha commented, "Mario is acting like he's Primogen already."

Jason started his bike. "I've noticed that too."

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Sasha asked as she started her bike.

"Yes," Jason admitted.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Sasha asked as they pulled away.

"Not really," Jason said. "Let's go to the Haven."

They arrived at the Haven soon afterwards, parked their motorcycles and went inside. As they got to the bottom of the steps, Sasha saw her uncle Julian with Caitlin and then her eyes panned across the room to where Cash stood with some of his Gangrel buddies.

"Are you still seeing Cash?" Jason asked.

"That's none of your business," Sasha replied, irritated.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jason commented. Before Sasha could send a scathing retort his way, he added, "There's Sharon. She's alone. I guess we'll have to wait until her boyfriend shows up."

"Then what? I'm not going to hang around that long!" Sasha protested.

"Fine. I'll find out where she lives now and report back to Mario," Jason replied as he took a seat a few tables away from Sharon.

* * *

Alan went to the office looking down on the floor of the Haven. It was fairly early, so they were the only ones up there. He watched as Sharon came in, sat at a table and ordered. He had been listening to Archon speak for several minutes and commented, "It sounds like you have a personal vendetta against the Brujah."

"I want you to make sure that none of Eddie's inner circle is chosen as the new Brujah Primogen," Archon responded. He handed Alan a piece of paper.

"These are the ones you don't want as Primogen?" Alan asked as he pocketed the list.

"Precisely," Archon replied. He placed a large, stuffed envelope on the table. "Here is half of your fee. You will get the other half upon completion."

"Good," Alan replied with a nod as he took the envelope, opened it and examined its contents. Satisfied, he pocketed the envelope, then turned and left the room.

Alan went below and sat at the table where Sharon sat. She had finished her meal and the plate had just been removed.

"So, did you get a new client?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, I did," Alan replied.

"Do you need my help?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, but only for some of the time. I will give you ample notice when I need your assistance," Alan replied.

"What will I do in the meantime?" Sharon asked.

"You can relax at the apartment and make sure your gear is ready," Alan replied.

"Perhaps we can both relax and get to know one another better?" Sharon whispered.

Alan grinned and whispered, "I think I can handle that for a little while. Shall we go home?"

Sharon nodded. They stood and left the Haven. Neither of them paid any attention to the youth that followed them out the door.

* * *

Jason watched as the couple got on to a Harley. He casually followed them through the streets until they arrived at their destination. He parked in the alley next to the building they had entered and quickly went into the lobby where he watched as the elevator slowly climbed upwards.

When it stopped, he made note of the floor number. He would confirm the apartment number when he could tail the woman when she was alone and then report back to Mario.

Jason shivered inwardly as he recalled his first encounter with the man. He didn't look forward to telling Mario that the woman's new boyfriend was most likely an Assamite.

For the moment, Jason considered what he should do. It was still early and he wasn't planning on doing anything. He decided to keep an eye on the building's entrance. That way, when the woman left alone and then returned, he could follow her and find out exactly what apartment they were in.

Or, he thought, I could go back to the Haven tomorrow and try and find out who the new kindred in town is. He wrote down the names of the occupants of that floor from the mailboxes in the lobby.

Jason returned to where his motorcycle was parked, climbed on, started the motor and headed to his haven for the day.

When Jason arrived at the Haven the next evening, he found Sasha sitting alone at a table and joined her.

"Well, did you find out where she lives?" Sasha asked coolly.

"I found the building and the floor, but not the exact apartment number," Jason replied. "I didn't want them to see me following too closely. Have you seen any new kindred in the city lately?"

Sasha didn't answer immediately. Her eyes were focused on the door. She stood without answering Jason and watched as the newcomer strode over to where she stood.

"Hello," Sasha said. "My name is Sasha."

The man returned her greeting. "My name is Alan Ash."

Sasha's eyes drank in his appearance. "Nice digs."

Alan shrugged and replied, "I like the casual look."

"Are you waiting for someone or can we have a drink?" Sasha asked.

"I am waiting for someone, but we can have a drink until she arrives," Alan replied.

After hearing the man's name, Jason stood and left. Once outside the Haven, he climbed aboard his bike, started the motor and headed back to the apartment building, which he had followed Alan and Sharon to the previous night. When he arrived, he parked out front and went inside the building to where the mailboxes were. He didn't know whether this man would be using an alias, so quickly scanned the names of the seventh floor occupants. He found a box with Alan's name on it and made note of the number. Jason left the building and headed to the Dock Worker's Union office where Mario spent a lot of his time these days.

Once inside, Jason walked upstairs into the office. "Mario," he began. "I have Sharon's address for you."

Mario looked up from something on the desk. "Good. We'll go there tomorrow night, you, Sasha and I."

"Why do you want Sasha there?" Jason asked.

"Because she needs to know that I'm in charge and she'll do as I say," Mario replied.

"Are you going to have Sasha embrace Sharon?" Jason asked.

"I'd rather do that myself, but that might not be a bad idea," Mario replied with a sadistic grin.

* * *

The table where they sat was in plain view of Julian's and Alan sat across from her. Sasha enjoyed the brief stare she got from her uncle.

"I haven't seen you around. You must be new in town," Sasha said.

"I am fairly new in town," Alan said. He looked over her shoulder. Sasha turned and followed his gaze. She saw a human woman enter. "Is that the person you were waiting for?"

"Yes, excuse me," Alan replied and then stood.

Jason came over and sat down across from her a few minutes after Alan left. "Did he say what clan he is?"

"No, but I didn't ask. He looks like one of us," Sasha replied. "He's good looking..."

"He's not one of you, Sasha. Stay away from him," Julian said quietly as he sat down next to her.

"Julian you're being overprotective of me," Sasha said. Her brow furrowed and she added, "Like you tried to be with Cash."

"I only did that because I wanted to protect you from us," Julian protested.

"You failed miserably in that. Now I'm a Brujah, and the Gangrel are our enemies," Sasha said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen as they did," Julian said.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't pursue Alan," Sasha said.

"In case you didn't notice, Alan already seems to be getting close to that woman," Julian said.

"So?" Sasha asked. "She's only human."

Julian frowned. "Only human? Are you jealous of her? I thought you were above those sorts of emotions."

"My blood burns with emotions you couldn't possibly begin to understand, uncle," Sasha replied sharply. "Emotions that probably wouldn't be there if you had let Cash embrace me."

Julian frowned at her constant reminder of how he had failed her. "I'll tell you why you should stay away from Alan. He's an assassin."

"If Alan's as bad as you make him out to be, then why is he still in the city?" Sasha asked.

"That is none of your concern," Julian replied, narrowing his eyes.

Sasha frowned. "In that case, my social life is none of your concern, uncle." She stood and left the Haven, with Jason following.

Cash came and stood next to him. "Does she have to keep opening old wounds?"

"I think it gives her a great deal of satisfaction to irritate me," Julian said. "How are you holding up?"

Cash looked at the table where Alan sat. "As far as Sasha, I'm coping. I wish you wouldn't allow that assassin to stay in the city. He makes me nervous."

"I understand your feelings, but he has not yet earned my enmity," Julian commented.

"You want to wait until he kills you?" Cash asked.

"I didn't say that. Alan is welcome in this city as long as he obeys my laws. Don't forget that," Julian replied.

Nodding, Cash asked, "What about that woman he's always with?"

"That's his business," Julian replied. "If that changes, I'll deal with it then."


	5. The Investigation Ends

_Author's note: Others own the rights to the Kindred: the Embraced characters. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Investigation Part 5

By Diane Maher

Alan watched as Sasha left with the Brujah named Jason. Since the people on his list were Brujah, he might be able to use her to his advantage. It seemed that Julian wasn't too keen on her attitude towards him. Alan smiled inwardly. Sasha could help him identify the people on the list given to him by Archon, but having her near him would draw Julian's attention and he didn't need that.

While doing some research on these people, Sharon had already found out that several of them were dead due to gang-related violence. It seemed that the lack of leadership in the Brujah clan was already taking its toll.

Alan went to a pay phone and made a call. He made arrangements to meet with Archon in several hours' time. In the meantime, he had other business to attend to. He left the Haven and headed for the Dock Workers' Union offices. There were few lights on and he was able to enter unseen from the roof of the building next door.

Keeping to the shadows, Alan's body gradually changed color to match that of his surroundings. Except for his eyes, he was virtually invisible as he slowly approached a room where he heard voices. He listened to their conversation.

"What? How can you do this?" Mario demanded.

"I am the new Primogen of the Brujah clan in this city," a man said. His voice had the ring of authority. "My name is Cameron."

"NO!" Mario shouted.

"The Brujah need a leader who knows how to deal with the Ventrue on their terms. You can't take a city by muscle alone. You must know how to wield your power. Eddie Fiori was a brute who relied on force and coercion to rule this clan. If you don't understand what I'm saying then you won't be among my inner circle for long," Cameron said.

From the shadows above, Alan watched as Mario paused to collect himself. Mario must have realized how precarious his situation was with this new Brujah.

"Also," Cameron continued, "you need to stop obsessing over this woman; I believe her name is Sharon St. James."

Mario gasped. "But, Cameron I merely..."

"Wanted to make her Brujah," Cameron replied, nodding. "It's not necessary. This gang war has already increased the size of the clan considerably."

"How do you know that?" Mario asked.

"I have my sources," Cameron said.

Alan considered what he had heard. He cautiously moved back the way he came and left the building. As he climbed on his Harley a couple of blocks away, he considered what this would mean to Julian. Alan started the motor and headed for the place where he was to meet with Archon.

When Alan arrived, he entered the building and went up in the elevator to the penthouse and knocked once as he had been instructed to. The door was opened by Sonny. Alan frowned as he entered.

"Follow me," Sonny said.

Alan followed Sonny through into a room overlooking Golden Gate Park. The lights of the city sparkled in the darkness. It was quite pretty. As they entered the room, Archon stood, dismissing Sonny.

Alan watched as Sonny left, and heard the door close behind the departing Ventrue. "I have completed the task you asked of me."

Archon replied, "That was quick."

"I should say that the Brujah clan took care of it. Sharon and I checked out all the people on the list. Only one of them is still alive," Alan said.

"Then your job isn't finished," Archon said, frowning.

Alan walked over to the window. "I beg to differ. I just returned from the Dock Workers' Union offices where the last person on your list was formally taken out of the running for Brujah Primogen."

"How do you know?" Archon asked as he joined Alan at the window.

"I was in the room with them, they just didn't know," Alan replied calmly. "There is a new Brujah Primogen who introduced himself to Mario a short while ago." He pulled a small tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play. Archon listened with interest as Cameron introduced himself.

"I should have known," Archon said. "You assassins are clever."

Alan replied, "I was in the right place at the right time."

Archon walked over to a picture on the wall. He pulled on the lower corner and it swung back, revealing a wall. He pressed a hidden button and a panel slid open, revealing a wall safe. Archon opened it, pulled out an envelope, and closed it again. When everything was in place, he walked to stand behind Alan.

"Here is the rest of your fee, Alan," Archon said. "I also decided to give you an extra bonus."

Alan took the envelope, inspected the contents and inclined his head. "Thank you."

Archon replied, "It's no trouble. For me, it's a small sum. Good night."

Alan nodded and took the cue to leave. He left the suite and took the elevator back to the garage where he'd parked his Harley. He climbed aboard, started the engine and left to return to his haven.

* * *

Later that night, Alan took a copy of the CD containing the data regarding Cyrus and the Assamite to Julian's mansion on the hill. As Alan pulled up to the gate, he was stopped. 

"I'm here to see the Prince," Alan said.

The gate opened and the guard said, "Cash will meet you at the front door."

Alan drove through the gate and up to the front door where he parked his Harley. Cash was waiting for him.

"What's up?" Cash asked.

"I'm here to give Julian this CD, which contains the results of my investigation, as he requested," Alan replied, showing him the jewel case.

"Follow me," Cash said.

Alan followed Cash into the mansion and up the stairs to Julian's study.

"Alan," Julian said.

"Julian, I have the information you wanted on this CD," Alan replied, handing the jewel case to Julian.

Julian took the case and said, "Come, I want to see what you found."

Alan followed Julian to a room where there was a computer set up. Julian turned on the power; once the operating system had finished its boot sequence, he inserted the CD into its drive, then opened the file and examined the information. It took Julian ten minutes to read the information in the file.

"Is it what you expected?" Alan asked.

Julian nodded. "It is."

Alan said, "I have an additional request. I want to embrace Sharon St. James."

"Does she know of us?" Julian asked.

"No, but I believe that because of how her former boyfriend abused her, she suspects something," Alan replied.

"Our agreement was that you would do me this service and I would consider your fate at that time," Julian said.

"That time has come," Alan said. "My investigation is complete."

"Where is Sharon now?" Julian asked.

"She is at the precinct with Sonny, trying to see if she can help get Mario put behind bars," Alan replied.

Julian frowned. "I see."

Alan said nothing. Julian turned to Cash and said, "Call a meeting of the primogen for Monday evening." Cash nodded and left the room. Julian took Alan aside and added, "I'll allow you and one childe to remain in my city. If you choose to make Sharon one of us, then you are responsible for her until you feel that she is ready to be introduced into this society. The future of your clan in my city is dependant upon you. Keep in mind that Kindred law is harsh." Alan nodded.

* * *

The next evening, Alan and Sharon were at his apartment relaxing in front of the television. Alan was thinking about what Archon had said and what he hadn't said. 

"Alan," Sharon said, interrupting his thoughts, "of the people on that list, the only one left alive is Mario. Do you think that perhaps Mario is involved in this gang war?"

"It's a possibility," Alan replied.

"What do we do if he is?" Sharon asked.

"You aren't going to do anything else. Things will be getting nasty since he's the only one left," Alan replied.

"But you'll be in danger too!" Sharon exclaimed.

"I can handle myself. You're the one I'm worried about. I can't be in more than one place at a time," Alan said.

"Aren't we safe here?" Sharon asked.

Alan shrugged. "As far as I know, yes. However..."

"However, that can change at a moment's notice," a man said from behind them.

Alan and Sharon whirled to find Mario, Jason and Sasha standing there.

"Mario?" Sharon gasped.

Mario grinned evilly. "Yes, Sharon."

"What do you want?" Sharon asked, nervous.

"I want you to come back to me," Mario replied.

Sharon shook her head and reached for Alan's arm. "No. I don't want anything to do with you, Mario."

"Too bad. You'll be one of us, like it or not," Mario said. "You will be one with me."

"Go to hell, Mario!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Sharon, go down the fire escape," Alan ordered.

Sharon turned, went to the window and gasped. "Who...?"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Sonny said as he and Frank climbed through the window.

Mario scowled. "You've been warned, Sharon." To Jason and Sasha, he said, "Let's go. We'll settle this another time."

After the Brujah left, Alan said, "Thanks."

"You can thank me; it was my idea to keep an eye on this place," Frank said. To Sharon, he said, "You should steer clear of these people, they're dangerous." With a glance toward Alan, he added, "All of them."

Sharon said, "I know Mario is dangerous. Alan has protected me from him."

"What will you do when Alan isn't there to protect you?" Frank asked.

"I'll defend myself," Sharon replied.

Frank looked at her and then stared intently at Alan for half a minute before Sonny pulled him away.


	6. Finale

_Author's note: Others own the rights to the Kindred: the Embraced characters. All other characters are my creations. Please do not use them without my permission._

The Investigation – Part 6

By: Diane Maher

Frank and Sonny left the apartment building where Alan lived. As they were getting in the car, Sonny noticed Frank looking up at the window of Alan Ash's apartment.

"What's wrong, Frank?" Sonny asked.

"I have a bad feeling about Alan," Frank commented.

Sonny shook his head as he got behind the wheel, closed the door, and started the engine. When Frank closed the passenger door, Sonny put the car into gear and said, "Not that business about vampires again."

"Sorry, I can't help it," Frank replied. "I just got a weird vibe from the guy."

"If it will make you feel any better, I did some checking and found that Alan Ash is a legitimate private investigator. If you have any other concerns regarding him, don't involve me," Sonny said.

"All right. What about that guy named Mario?" Frank asked.

"You saw Mario tonight. He's a crackpot," Sonny replied.

"Oh great!" Frank replied. "Like there aren't enough crazies in this city now."

Sonny grinned and drove back to the precinct so they could make out their report.

* * *

Alan looked around the apartment. They would have to leave here as soon as possible. He wouldn't have any problems justifying this to Sharon because of what had happened tonight with Mario.

"I wish that Mario would leave me alone. I'm sick of him interfering in my life!" Sharon said.

"I agree," Alan said as he stared at the spot where Mario had stood. He wanted to kill Mario, but he realized that without an official sanction or a blood hunt declared by Julian, he would be wiser to leave Mario alone. He couldn't afford to go against Julian now.

Alan knew how tentative his position was in this city at the moment. He wasn't going to fail to secure a place for his clan here because of reckless stupidity. On the other hand, once they were settled in a new haven, he would make Sharon into an Assamite. The sooner that happened the better off they both would be. It would make Mario furious. Alan smiled at the pleasure that thought brought to his mind.

"You look happy," Sharon commented.

Alan blinked and looked over at Sharon. "Yes. I was imagining how nice it would be if Mario no longer troubled us. Did you make any headway over at the precinct with Sonny?"

"Not really. Sorry to change the subject, but I could really use a drink right now," Sharon said.

Alan looked sideways at her. "Are you all right? You rarely want a drink."

Sharon took his hand in hers and he could feel her shaking. "I know. I normally feel safe when I'm with you, but tonight, even that's not enough."

Alan pulled Sharon close to him and said, "Okay. We'll go to the Haven and then I'll take you to my new place."

"You have a new place?" Sharon asked, surprised.

"Yes," Alan replied. "I was going to wait until this business with Mario was sorted out to take you there, but it looks like it will be better for us to leave here as soon as possible."

"I agree," Sharon said. She then added, "Please do what you must to protect me from Mario."

Alan looked at her and replied softly, "I will."

* * *

Frank Kohanek sat at his desk in the precinct and read once again the information in the file he had on Mario. He had been one of Eddie Fiori's confidants. In fact, Mario was the only one of them who was still alive. The rest of them had been killed recently in gang violence.

The others with Mario at Alan Ash's apartment were unknown to him. Mario was a smooth operator; nothing could be tied to him, so he wasn't convicted of the various crimes which he'd been accused of over the years.

On the other hand, Alan Ash was new to the city. Sonny was right; Ash was a licensed P.I. However, what bothered him about Ash was that he felt a cold chill being near him. It was the same chill he felt after meeting Eddie Fiori face to face in the alley down by the Dock Workers' Union offices. He also felt it when he spoke to Julian Luna.

Frank considered Sharon St. James. Ever since the night her apartment building burned down, she had been very close to Alan. Frank decided to speak to her, provided he could find her. The only place he recalled seeing Sharon alone recently was at the Haven. A wry grin came across Frank's face and he shook his head in amazement. It seemed as though all his time lately was being spent at the Haven.

When Frank arrived at the Haven a short while later, he casually walked through the main area and his gaze wandered over the room. He saw Alan Ash at one table; Mario and his henchmen were at a table in the corner of the room close to the stairs leading to the exit. Frank strolled towards the rear of the building. As he entered the hall where the restrooms were, a door opened and he saw Sharon St. James come out.

"Hey!" Frank called.

Sharon paused as he approached. "Yes? Oh, Detective…Kohanek wasn't it?"

"Yes," Frank replied. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Talk about what?" Sharon asked.

"About your boyfriend Alan," Frank replied.

"What about him?" Sharon asked, mystified.

"Has he hurt you in any way or done any strange things to you?" Frank asked.

"Excuse me?" Sharon asked, taken aback. "It's none of your business, but Alan has treated me with nothing but respect."

Sharon turned to leave and Frank touched her shoulder. "Wait, please."

"What?" Sharon demanded.

"I'm concerned that Alan isn't the man you think he is," Frank said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Sharon asked.

"It's a feeling that I have. When I'm around certain people, I get a chill. Alan is one of those people. Mario is another," Frank replied.

"If you're friends with Mario, I want nothing to do with you," Sharon said as she walked away.

Frank grabbed her by her arm this time. "I'm not a friend of Mario, I'm a cop, remember? Mario hates cops."

Sharon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sure, you're a cop. Mario's probably paying you to hassle me."

"What do I have to do to convince you to be careful of the people you choose to be with, especially those whom you have met here?" Frank asked, frustrated. He was trying his best to tell her to get away from Alan without mentioning vampires. He knew because of the reactions he had gotten from Sonny and his chief at the precinct that she wouldn't believe him. At the moment, Sharon didn't believe he was concerned for her.

"I don't see a problem with Alan. He's…" Sharon said.

"He's using you like Mario did," Frank interrupted.

"No!" Sharon exclaimed. Several people turned towards them. Sharon noticed this and when she continued, she lowered her voice and they turned away. "In case you forgot, Mario sliced me open and licked the blood as he made it ooze from my wounds. You have no idea how disgusted and dirty I felt after that!"

Frank nodded. "I want to know if Alan has acted similarly with you; especially around any open and bleeding cuts."

Sharon's brow furrowed. "Alan has not done anything like that, especially around my wounds, which are still healing."

"What about when you and Alan make love?" Frank asked.

Sharon gaped at him. Her brow furrowed and she put her hands on her hips as she replied, "I will not discuss my sex life with a cop. It was hard enough to tell you and your partner what Mario had done to me in the first place. What Alan and I do in private is our business." Her tone was anxious as she added, "Please leave us alone. We've broken no law and you have no right to stick your nose into our private lives."

"Okay," Frank said with a shrug, realizing by her reaction that she wasn't going to talk to him about Alan. Sharon returned to the table where Alan sat. She was upset as she spoke to him. Frank knew that she was telling Alan about their conversation, when Alan briefly glared at him across the room. Frank sighed and went to the bar to order a drink. A moment later, someone sat on his left.

Frank turned his head, saw Alan there and said, "Hello."

"I understand that you've been asking questions about me," Alan said without preamble.

Frank took a drink from his glass and replied, "Yeah. I'm concerned about Sharon being around you."

Alan's eyes narrowed. "Why are you concerned?"

"I know what she is dating," Frank whispered. "I know what you are."

Alan glared at him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Frank asked.

Alan was about to reply when a hand touched his shoulder and Cash said, "He'll do nothing, if he knows what's good for him."

"And why is that?" Alan asked.

"He's under Julian's protection," Cash replied, indicating Frank.

"I see," Alan said, frowning. Looking at Frank, he added, "What Sharon and I do together in private is none of your concern, Detective."

"I don't want to see her become like you," Frank said.

"There is little you can do to interfere," Alan replied.

Frank frowned, and stood to leave. "If I knew when and where you intended to do this to her, I'd be there to stop you."

After Frank left, Cash whispered, "But Julian…"

Raising one hand, Alan replied quietly, "I have spoken to Julian and he gave me permission to remain in the city and to make one childe. I have chosen Sharon."

Cash looked up towards the window that looked down into the Haven. He said, "I hope that Julian knows what he's doing."

Without another word, Alan stood and returned to where Sharon sat with her empty glass. He motioned for a waitress to come over and ordered another drink for himself and Sharon.

Alan noticed that Frank remained where he could observe them. _It will be tomorrow night and neither you nor Mario can stop it._

* * *

Julian looked down into the Haven. He saw Alan there and considered how the presence of the Assamite had changed his city. As prince, it was his decision whether to allow a clan into his city. He remembered his first meeting with the Assamite. Alan was respectful towards him and had thus far kept his word when he had given it. Even Sonny seemed to respect Alan. Cash was still wary of Alan, especially when he showed up at the mansion.

Julian admitted to himself that he wasn't that comfortable around Alan either. _I suppose it's only natural to fear someone who is trained as an assassin. However, I don't allow fear to rule my life or cloud my judgments. Alan Ash and his progeny are welcome to stay as long as they follow Kindred law._

A feminine hand touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie. Julian turned away from the window and found Lillie standing there.

"What are you thinking?" Lillie asked.

"I was thinking about how things have changed since Alan arrived in the city," Julian replied, turning back to the window.

"Isn't Alan the Assamite I've heard about lately?" Lillie asked.

"Yes," Julian replied.

Frowning, Lillie asked, "Are you serious about allowing him into this city? How long before he makes another of his kind?"

"Alan has requested to be allowed to remain in the city and to make one childe," Julian said.

"Are you going to allow him to remain here and double his clan's presence?" Lillie asked.

"I am," Julian replied.

"Why?" Lillie demanded. "His clan is nothing but assassins!"

"Actually, I spoke with Alan at length not long ago. The Assamites have a unique culture within their clan. I think that Alan will be an asset to this city," Julian replied.

"Culture? Asset? What happens when more of them show up?" Lillie asked, incredulous.

"When that happens and if Alan is still here and abiding by Kindred law, then I shall consider their request to enter the city," Julian replied, noticing how flustered Lillie was over his choice to allow the Assamite to remain in the city. In a tone that brooked no argument, he added, "I would do that for any clan if their members showed me respect and proved that they were willing to abide by Kindred law."

Lillie scowled, said nothing more, spun and left the room. Julian turned his attention back to Alan who had been joined by Sharon. She was still human, but that would change soon, he suspected after Sonny informed him of the evening's events with Mario. He was sad to hear that Sasha was also one of the Brujah who had been with Mario tonight. Glancing at his watch, he realized that it would soon be time to meet with Caitlin for whatever trip she had planned for the weekend. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

When the sun set the next evening, Jason called Mario on his cell phone.

"It's Jason. I found out where Sharon and Alan went," Jason said.

"Where?" Mario asked.

"They're at a house in the hills above town," Jason said.

Mario was silent as he considered what Jason said. "Thanks, Jason. Return to the Haven."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to deal with Alan, once and for all," Mario replied.

Mario hung up the phone and left his apartment. It galled him that he was considering approaching the Prince to get Alan out of the city. However, he was out of options. Cameron didn't seem to care one way or the other about Sharon's fate. Mario went down to his garage and climbed into his car. He started the motor and headed for Julian's mansion in the hills.

When Mario pulled up out front, he parked, got out of the car and entered the mansion.

"Hold it!" Pete, a short, blond-haired Gangrel on guard duty shouted.

Mario paused and the Gangrel came up to him. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked.

"I'm here to see the Prince," Mario replied.

"You can't," Pete said hastily.

"Why not?" Mario demanded, frowning.

"Yes, why not?" another voice chimed in from behind Pete.

"Sorry, Archon," Peter replied. "I didn't think you wanted to be disturbed.

"Truth be told, I wasn't expecting anyone to visit for the whole weekend. However, this man," Archon said with a glance towards Mario.

"Mario," Mario said.

"Mario seems to have something of great importance on his mind. I will speak to him alone," Archon said. After Peter left, Archon asked Mario, "What do you want?"

"I want to speak to Julian regarding Alan," Mario replied.

Archon's expression hardened. "Hmmm. Julian isn't in right now. What about Alan?"

"I believe this Assamite has killed many of my clanmates!" Mario said. "I want this assassin either out of the city or dead!"

"Do you have proof?" Archon asked.

Mario stared at the Ventrue. "All of my friends are dead! What other proof does Julian need?"

"They could have been killed during the power struggle within your clan," Archon suggested.

Mario frowned. "I doubt it."

"Julian would want proof of wrongdoing on Alan's part," Archon said.

Mario turned and walked to the window. He mumbled, "Which is worse, the Assamite or this Ventrue?"

"What was that?" Archon asked.

"Nothing," Mario muttered. "Sorry I wasted your time. When Julian returns, I'd like to speak to him. I am at the Haven most nights."

"I can arrange it," Archon replied. Mario turned and left the room.

* * *

Mario went to the Haven after making a phone call from his cell phone. According to Cameron, Julian wasn't to return to the city until tomorrow, if he returned at all. As he sat in his customary place, Mario watched as the various Kindred who regularly frequented the nightclub arrived.

His attention was drawn to the entrance as he glimpsed Sharon out of the corner of his eye. Her body no longer glowed with the heat from her blood. She was Kindred and then Alan walked in behind her. Mario felt a burning fury rising within him. Alan had embraced her; the bastard had taken what should have been his.

Alan went to the bar and Mario crossed the room to where Sharon stood.

"Sharon, what did that bastard do to you?" Mario asked.

Sharon looked straight into his eyes and for a moment, Mario was captivated by their beauty. Then she replied, "Alan kept his promise to me."

Mario's brow furrowed; he cocked his head to the left and said, "I don't understand."

"By making me like him, Alan has protected me from you," Sharon replied coldly. Without waiting for an answer, she went to the table where Alan now sat and joined him.

Mario went back to his table, sat down, picked up his beer and looked over at Sharon again. His hand shattered the glass and he pounded the table with his fist, spilling the drinks of the others at the table.

"Damn it, Mario! This was a clean jacket," Jason exclaimed.

Mario grabbed the lapels of Jason's jacket. His eyes glowed with fury. "Shut up about your damned jacket, Jason. I want to get rid of Alan now. Find me some Brujah to fight him. We need to overwhelm him."

"But Cameron..." Jason stuttered.

"Cameron is busy with other things," Mario replied angrily. Realizing that they were attracting attention, Mario let go of Jason. After people turned away, Mario added quietly, "We have some new blood following the gang war, don't we?"

Jason nodded. "But Cameron told you to forget about Sharon. What do you think will happen when he finds out about what you are doing?"

Mario paused and frowned. "Who's going to tell him? You? I'll slit your throat and feed on your blood if you do. I'm outta here. Call me when you've done what I asked."

Jason held up his hands and replied, "All right. I'll get things together and then I'll call you."

Mario stood and left the Haven. Jason watched as the others at the table followed Mario. When they were out of sight, Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Cameron, you were right about Mario." He listened and said, "I'll be there shortly." He then hung up, returned the phone to its place in his pocket, stood and left the Haven.

* * *

Jason entered the house that Cameron used as his haven a short while later.

"Cameron? It's Jason," Jason announced himself.

Cameron came through the doorway leading to the rear of the house. He had just showered, hadn't fully dressed yet and was toweling his hair dry when he asked, "Well?"

"Mario has decided to destroy Alan at whatever cost and is planning to use some of the new Brujah created in the recent violence as fodder to overwhelm Alan. I am not sure, but I think he's planning to attack Alan in Golden Gate Park. He doesn't want to give Alan access to more weapons by attacking him in a warehouse."

Cameron considered this. He had to do something. He couldn't risk his long-term plans to take over San Francisco just because Mario had decided to go off on his own. The human authorities might notice and become involved because of Mario's actions. Cameron scowled and said, "Mario is a fool. He couldn't let Sharon go." Turning to Jason, he added, "Keep me informed of Mario's whereabouts."

"What about Julian?" Jason asked.

Cameron bared his teeth in anger. "Julian is in Manzanita. I hope he is buried there for good this time."

"What happens if Julian makes it back here?" Jason asked.

"We'll deal with Mario first and Julian later," Cameron replied. "In the meantime, do what Mario asks of you."

"But…" Jason stuttered.

"I need someone I can trust on the inside with Mario. I think it's time you moved up in the clan and work for me," Cameron said.

Jason smiled slyly. "Okay Cameron. I'll do what you ask."

* * *

Mario left the Haven and headed for the address given to him by Jason. Perhaps Sharon was still there. When he arrived, he found the place dark and no one there at all.

Jason called just as he got into his car. There were to be a group of Brujah waiting for him north of the lake in Golden Gate Park. Mario shut off his cell phone and headed there. When he arrived, he made his way to a clearing where a group of people waited.

* * *

Alan and Sharon were sitting on a bench not far from the lake.

Alan said, "Relax and clear your mind."

"What will happen then?" Sharon asked.

"Your body can act like a chameleon. It will gradually shift to match your surroundings," Alan replied. "Like this." He closed his eyes and within a minute, was gone from sight.

"I can't see you anymore, Alan," Sharon said.

"No. If you close your eyes, you will be completely invisible. People can walk right past you and never notice you. It's a useful skill," Alan replied. He looked toward her as she sat still and as she vanished to his sight, said, "You're getting the hang of it. Keep practicing."

Something approaching the lake caught his eye and Alan said, "Stay here and get out of sight."

"What's going on?" Sharon whispered.

"I don't know. I saw something or someone move over by the lake. I'm going to investigate," Alan replied and stood. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Sharon stood and went to hide in some nearby bushes. She watched as Alan headed away toward the clearing. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. When she turned to see who it was, she found herself facing Sonny and next to him, a bald headed man whose presence frightened her.

Sonny must have sensed her fear, as he whispered, "Daedalus won't hurt you. Stay quiet."

Sharon nodded and then whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"There are a lot of Kindred out tonight. We believe that most of them are Brujah and that their target is Alan," Sonny replied.

"Shouldn't we warn him?" Sharon asked.

"Alan knows something is wrong or else he would have remained with you," Sonny replied.

"Sonny, look over there, you can see a large group of people," Daedalus said, pointing.

Sonny looked in the direction Daedalus indicated. "I see them. Come, there's a hill that overlooks the clearing. We'll see better from there," Sonny replied.

The three Kindred headed for the hill. As they arrived, there was a scuffle going on below. Alan and Cash were surrounded by six Brujah and Mario was with another group which surrounded the six.

"What is Cash doing down there? Sonny wondered aloud.

"Cash must be trying to protect Sasha," Daedalus said.

"I don't see her...wait, I heard her voice; she's right below us," Sonny said, looking down.

The Brujah closed in on Alan and Cash. Suddenly, both of them attacked and punched the two kindred nearest to them.

"Attack them! They are only two, you have them outnumbered!" Mario ordered.

Alan pulled out his Kukri knife and rushed toward two of his attackers. A moment later, one had been decapitated and the other lay on the ground with a broken neck.

Mario grabbed a gun and a sword from two of the Brujah nearest him and said, "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Why are we just watching?" Sharon whispered, anxious.

"Because we're not armed and Sonny is only carrying bullets, not Dragon's Breath," Daedalus replied.

"What's Dragon's Breath?" Sharon asked.

"It's a gun that fires phosphorus rounds," Daedalus replied. "Plus, you have no fighting experience. You would get in Alan's way."

"Oh. You're right. I forget that these aren't ordinary people down there," Sharon replied.

"Mario has had it with these others getting nowhere against Cash and Alan," Sonny commented.

"Get out of here, Gangrel dog. I am only interested in this filthy assassin!" Mario exclaimed. To the Brujah, he added, "Let the Gangrel go for now."

Cash took Sasha and headed for the higher ground where they found Sonny, Daedalus and Sharon.

"What are you doing here?" Cash asked.

"We're watching. We aren't armed and would get in the way," Sharon whispered in reply.

Cash and Sasha sat close to Sonny and watched as Alan and Mario began their battle below.

Mario tried to slash at Alan, but missed. Alan slashed Mario across his thighs.

Mario howled in pain and prepared for his next attack. "Damn you!"

Alan had room to evade Mario's attacks and made use of it by staying out of arm's reach. None of the Brujah were going to get involved in this fight so they didn't prevent him from moving away from Mario.

"What is this, do you fear me after our last encounter?" Mario taunted.

Alan closed in again, swiped his blade across Mario's stomach and upper torso and replied, "I don't fear you, Mario. You're hardly worth the effort to fight."

"You bastard; you take what isn't yours and then have the gall to flaunt her in front of me," Mario said.

"You started the whole chain of events that led Sharon away from you. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Don't blame me for your stupidity," Alan replied.

Mario growled and charged toward Alan. Just then, a man wearing a suit came through the crowd of Brujah. He had an air of authority about him when he called out, "Stop this fight!"

Both Alan and Mario looked towards the source of the voice.

The man continued, "My name is Cameron. I am the Primogen of the Brujah clan in this city."

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"I'm not going to allow you to continue to be a loose cannon in this city, Mario," Cameron said. To Alan, he added, "I will see to it that Mario is punished appropriately for his lack of self control. There need not be any further bloodshed tonight."

Alan glared at Cameron momentarily and then nodded. "I got the point across to Mario. Now he understands what he did to Sharon and how it felt."

Mario gaped at Cameron who nodded and someone behind him knocked him out.

Cameron came to stand over Mario. Jason stood next to him. "Jason, take Mario to my car and put him in the trunk."

Jason motioned for a couple of men to carry the unconscious Mario to Cameron's car.

After they left, Sonny called to Alan, to indicate where they were. Alan came up the hill. Sonny said to Alan, "Cash and I will hide the evidence of this fight. You take Sharon and leave here. I suggest the two of you visit Julian. Daedalus knows the quickest way there from here."

Alan nodded and they headed away from the area.

* * *

Mario opened his eyes and found himself lying in a light cell. He sat up and thought about what that meant for a moment. Someone moved outside his cell. "Sharon?" he whispered.

"No, it's Sasha. Cameron wanted to know when you were awake," Sasha replied. She turned and left.

"But..." Mario said, reaching through the light towards her without thinking. The light burned his hand and he pulled it back, smoking.

A few minutes later, Sasha returned with Cameron.

"Mario," Cameron admonished. "You couldn't stay away from Sharon and look where you are."

Mario stood and looked at Cameron. "What will happen to me?"

"I don't know. Your fate will be decided soon," Cameron replied.

Mario's eyes widened, "However..."

"However, it is no longer up to me to decide your punishment," Cameron said. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. The Primogen are meeting shortly and I have some pressing business to attend to. Julian will be arriving shortly after that and the council of Primogen will decide on your punishment. You'll be lucky to get out of this in one piece. The Assamites want to punish you themselves."

* * *

Two hours later, Julian entered the room. "I had a message that you wanted to speak to me."

Mario looked up, stood, and crossed the cell. "Yes. But it's too late now. Alan has had his way with her."

"You wanted to talk about Sharon?" Julian asked. "I have better things to do than listen to you, Brujah."

"Wait a minute! That wasn't all I wanted to talk about. I want Alan to be held accountable for the deaths of my fellow Brujah," Mario replied.

"Can you prove that he killed them?" Julian asked.

"I saw him kill one in Sharon's apartment," Mario replied.

"He told me about that and how the evidence was destroyed by fire," Julian said.

"So are you taking his side?" Mario asked.

"No. I have evaluated the facts as I know them. The Kindred world is harsh Mario, and Alan has acted within the boundaries I have set. Without proof to the contrary, I will take no action against him," Julian said. Cameron entered the room then and stayed close to the door.

The door behind opened a second time. Alan and Sharon entered.

"Sharon?" Mario whispered. To Alan, he said, "Bastard. What are you doing here?"

Alan folded his arms over his chest and replied, "I introduced Sharon to the Prince as my childe formally."

Mario frowned, and then asked, "Julian, why did you allow this assassin scum to embrace Sharon?"

"Your clan took Sasha away from someone she cared about very much and who had been given permission to embrace her. Now someone else who asked my permission embraced someone you wanted to embrace. Consider this as payback for the forced embrace of my niece by the Brujah," Julian whispered harshly.

Alan then glanced toward Cameron who scowled briefly and his gaze then shifted to Julian who added, "You have a choice, Mario. Exile from San Francisco, never to return; or, I will give you to Alan and Sharon to dispose of as they see fit."

Mario's eyes widened with fear. "Cameron, can't you do anything?"

"No, Mario, I can do nothing more to help you now," Cameron replied, his scowl gone as Julian turned to face him.

"Mario, are you saying that you would rather remain here in this city with us?" Alan asked, as an evil grin came across his face. "That would make Sharon's training much simpler if we had a live target for her to practice her new skills on."

Mario shook his head fearfully and backed away to the farthest corner of the light cell. Swallowing nervously, he turned to Julian and said, "I will go."

Julian nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to leave. He paused and without turning around, said, "Mario, remember this. If you ever return to this city, you will be given to the Assamites, no questions asked and there is no appeal. Do you understand?"

Mario made his way closer to where Sharon stood and looked at her one last time, drinking in her appearance and savoring what he had once loved about her. When he met her gaze, it was cold and hard. He gasped and finally understood that the Sharon he wanted was lost to him in all but memory.

Mario replied quietly, "I understand."

Julian said, "Cameron will see you out of the city and report your departure and expected destination to me."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Cameron demanded.

"I want confirmation of Mario's departure. As for his destination, I will contact the prince of the city where he's going and inform him or her of Mario's upcoming arrival."

"What else will you tell them?" Mario asked.

"Nothing. I'm giving you a chance for a clean slate," Julian replied. He then turned and left and Alan and Sharon followed.

* * *

Several nights later, Cameron and Mario stood next to Mario's car parked on the outskirts of the city. "I suggest that you try not to get so obsessed over a human woman in the future," Cameron said.

Mario looked down at his feet and replied, "Yeah."

"Where will you go?" Cameron asked.

Mario replied, "I'm thinking of heading to Denver."

Cameron nodded his approval. "Good. Our clan is strong there."

Mario climbed into his car, started the motor, put it into gear and drove away.

Cameron climbed into his car, picked up his cell phone and dialed Julian's number. When Julian answered, he said, "Mario just left the city. He's headed for Denver." He listened to Julian's reply and then said, "Good-bye." After turning off the phone, he said aloud, "Damned Ventrue. One day, I will be prince of this city and you will be dead for good."

In the back seat, an all but invisible man listened to this and his lips curled upwards in an amused smirk. Cameron started the car and drove away. He drove to the Haven. After he parked and went inside, the back door of his car opened and Alan stepped from the shadows and hailed a cab. He went back to Cameron's place, picked up his Harley and headed for Julian's mansion.

* * *

Julian turned away from the phone at his desk and said, "Cameron tells me that Mario is headed for Denver."

"That's good to hear," Sharon replied. "Alan and I can finally have some peace."

"You are planning to stay with Alan?" Julian asked.

"After all that has happened, did you expect me to just pick up and leave?" Sharon asked. "Besides, he is teaching me about what I have become and helping me to adjust."

"No, I suppose I didn't expect you to leave. Tell Alan about Mario leaving the city. Also, tell him that I would like him to consider becoming a Primogen and sitting on the Conclave," Julian said. He added, "I'm glad that you are adjusting to your new life.

"What do you mean become a Primogen?" Sharon asked.

"It means that your clan would be represented on the Conclave that oversees the Kindred of this city. Politics is a fact of Kindred life as much as it is human life. I think that Alan would make a good Primogen," Julian replied. "However, the rest of the Conclave will have to approve his appointment."

"How likely is that?" Sharon asked.

Julian shrugged. "I don't know. Alan is still something of a mystery to us. His recent actions show him to be someone willing to abide by Kindred law and that is the kind of person we want on the Conclave."

"I see. I will tell him," Sharon said. She left the study and then the mansion. She noticed that Alan was waiting for her as he said he would. She climbed on the back of his bike and put her hands on his waist to hold on. He put his Harley into gear and headed out the gates. He drove back to his place and parked the bike in the garage.

"How did it go?" Alan asked after they arrived.

"It went as you expected. Julian received word that Mario was on his way to Denver. He also wants you to consider becoming a Primogen and sitting on the Conclave," Sharon replied.

"Good. The future of our clan in this city depends upon things going as expected," Alan replied.


End file.
